New Mystery with a New Girl
by smokepelt
Summary: Cheyenne, another American, has come to stay at Anubis House. Relationships are tested, mysteries appear, and friends are found in the strangest of places. Will Chey and her new friends be up to it? All characters/couples from the show.
1. House of New Term

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Can I get at least 5 reviews before the next chapter?**

Chey's POV

I stared at the large house in front of me. I expected a little excitement to rush through me at being in a new place, but there was none. To me, boarding school felt the same as regular school. I had been here a few weeks before with my aunt and uncle as a kind of tour of the place, and now I would stay here for good. My fingers slid around the necklace my mother gave me before she died. It was a simple silver chain with a cobalt locket charm. Inside the locket held a picture of me with Mom and Dad. Another girl was in the photo, but I never knew who she was. Aunt Rose told me I used to have a sister… until she disappeared. Everyone thought she had died.

Trudy opened the door for me. "Oh, sweetie, come in!" she greeted. She met me on the little tour. "We're just settling down for supper. Why don't you leave your bags here and join us?" She gestured to a vacant corner near the stairs.

Mr. Sweet had told me a bit about my new housemates. I glanced around the table, placing names with what I hoped to be the right person. Trudy started the introductions, but I quickly asked if I could take a guess. "Nina, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, and Amber," I assumed, pointing to each person.

"Five seconds meeting you and I'm already impressed. I'm Nina, but you knew that. You named the rest of the house."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Trudy, why did we have to get another American?" she asked in an even voice. I could tell she would bring problems in the future. "Why couldn't Joy come back?"

"Oh, not this again!" exclaimed Jerome. "Haven't we heard enough about her, Trixie?"

One word in that mocking tone told me he was the prankster. Across from him, Alfie seemed like he was biting back laughter. I reminded myself to keep an eye on them just in case.

"Ignore them," Fabian advised.

A phone rang from one of the rooms in the hallway behind us. Mick stood up. "That's probably Mara," he explained.

When he left, Amber motioned for me to sit down next to her. "Mara and Mick are dating," she said. "Mara got accepted into a fancier boarding school closer to London." A smile formed on her face. "Meanwhile, I'm dating Alfie, Patricia and Jerome are both single…"

"By choice," Jerome interrupted.

"And everybody's favorite couple is Fabina!" she concluded as though Jerome had never spoken. "I love thinking of couple names."

_Yep, total girly-girl, _I thought. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie started whispering to each other, and by the way Nina and Fabian rolled their eyes I could guess what it was about. Once I heard the word 'initiation,' I spoke up. "This initiation wouldn't happen to be fake, would it?"

They sharply looked at me. "How…?" Jerome began, but I cut him off.

"I've been to a lot of schools. A joke of an initiation ceremony is the oldest thing in the book." I scoffed at _ceremony_.

"Well," Alfie replied. The word was short and staccato.

Fabian shook his head at his housemates. He turned to me. "You never told us _your _name," he observed.

"Cheyenne," I answered.

Nina tilted her head slightly at me in confusion. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" she queried. Before I could respond, she burst out, "Jersey! You were at Great Adventure when we took the school trip."

Now that she mentioned it, I remembered seeing her around in school. I nodded. "That was probably me." I pushed a few strands of wavy dark brown hair out of my face. "I love Six Flags."

After dinner, or supper as the Brits here called it, I went upstairs to unpack. Nina did not have a roommate yet, but I changed that. She helped me unpack most of my things… except for a small shoe box where I keep my most valuable items. It held the things Mom and Dad had given me as well as pictures Aunt Rose had found when she was cleaning her house's attic.

A sudden hush fell over the room. I turned to see Nina staring at a figure who stood between us. Curiosity surged through me, especially when I realized the person was a ghost.

"Sarah?"

"It's not over, child. There's more that needs to be solved." With that, she faded like mist.

Nina turned to me. "Did you just see her too?"

All I could do was nod. I was afraid that if I talked I would bombard her with questions she might not want to answer. There was a knock on the door when I went back to organizing my clothes in the closet.

"Hey Nins, hey Chey," he greeted, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Barely a day in this house and someone figured out my nickname. It was fairly easy to, but still it surprised me. "You girls alright? I thought I heard something."

I looked at Nina. "Probably just the wind," she lied. Both Fabian and I saw right through it.

When he cocked an eyebrow at me, I sorted through the contents of my special box without taking them out. I was a good liar, but I just didn't feel like lying right now. As it turned out, I didn't have to.

"We saw Sarah," Nina admitted.

My head snapped around before I could have anything to do with it. "How does he know about her?"

Fabian gave his girlfriend a look that asked _"Should we tell her?" _Instantly, my curiosity grew. Nina simply nodded. With a sigh, Fabian turned back to me. "We went on this quest last term to find and put together the Cup of Ankh. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, the woman you saw, gave Nina the Eye of Horus and helped us with the riddles. All members of our club Sibuna knew who Sarah was."

"I'm guessing you thought of Sibuna because it's Anubis backwards."

"Would you stop being so right?" Nina laughed.

We fell asleep peacefully after that. I knew I could seem like a know-it-all at times, but I was determined to recreate that title.

The next day

Fabian asked if he could walk with me to school because Nina left early to help one of the teachers with something (I didn't know what). The tense silence was killing me. "Fabian, I can tell when something's wrong. I've been to too many places in my life." I started walking backwards to face him. "So what's up?"

"I guess I've gotten used to the mystery with Nina last term. It's just kind of weird to be free of all that."

_Not exactly, _I thought, remembering what Sarah said last night. "Is that it?" I pressed.

He sighed. Worry crossed his face. "You know how Nina is my girlfriend." I nodded acknowledgement. "Well, there's this other girl I like…" He trailed off.

I turned back around and fell into step beside him. "Fabian, I'll tell you one thing: You can tell me anything. I'm not into gossip like other girls." I shook my head slightly. "It's surprising how fast a secret gets out with those rumor-mongers."

When he halted suddenly, I did, too. Only one other word passed his lips.

"Rufus."

**I love cliffhangers. To highlight some points for you, Chey's the newbie, Nina and Chey saw Sarah in their room, and Fabian and Chey just ran into Rufus. This was only chapter 1, so it may or may not be good. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. House of Potential

**This story will probably be my (Chey's) POV mostly. I'll add the others, but I figured I would give you the heads-up. And I own nothing.**

Chey's POV

I stared at the man in front of us. His dark clothes worked as the perfect camouflage for him. Fabian stepped in front of me, eyes narrowed at the newcomer. I understood the hatred between them, knowing it was from last year. I rested my hand on his shoulder as curiosity sparked inside me. He brushed it off with a glance at me.

"What do you want, Zeno?"

His glare matched Fabian's. Realization slowly dawned on me that Rufus was the one who almost killed Sibuna last year. He betrayed Patricia and kidnapped her. He threatened to kill Jerome and attempted to. He broke into the house looking for the Ankh pieces. The list just went on and on. Meanwhile, I began to glare at him, too. I grew up in a somewhat bad part of Jersey, meaning I was not as nice as I might appear. This Rufus Zeno person would soon learn that.

"I see the sister is here to make the chosen one stronger, which means I soon have to fix that."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Fabian looked afraid. But then his gaze hardened once more. "If you want Nina, you'll have to go through me first." I thought of how much he really cared for her.

Rufus shook his head. "It's not Nina I'm after." He turned to me.

Fabian followed his gaze with a look of pure horror creeping onto his face. I remained focused on Rufus, making sure he was really walking away and not faking it. I was even more surprised when Fabian slipped his arm around me. "I won't let anything happen to you or to Nina," he promised quietly.

I knew he meant that. "Would the other girl you like happen to be me?"

When he turned away, I instantly had my answer. It still didn't spare me the shock once he replied, "Yes."

"Fabian…" I began, but I stopped myself. Neither of us needed logic right now. What we needed was the belief that Zeno would never get to me or Nina. I was just as worried about my roommate as Fabian. I quickly changed the topic. "What could 'sister' mean? I never had a sister in my life."

"What about your locket?" he queried. I forgot I had shown it to him last night. "You said your sister was depicted in that photo even though you never met her in person."

My hand reached my neck. I held the locket tightly between fingers and palm. It might have a clue hidden in that picture, but I did not think I was ready to tell anyone about my family yet. Even Fabian.

I will admit I was starting to like him, though. Because I knew he liked me back, I was somewhat happy. At the same time I felt guilty because of Nina.

_Nina_.

The name rang in my head like a siren. Forgetting about school, I grabbed his wrist and led him back toward the house. When we got to the door, I put on my best sick face, slowing down. Fabian got the message.

"What are you both doing here?" Victor bellowed from the top of the stairs.

"Cheyenne wasn't feeling well, so I brought her back here. Is it all right if I stay with her today?"

"You'd be missing your first day of lessons," Victor reminded us in his baritone voice.

"I'm sure it's just review," I croaked. Wow, was I good at acting!

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "Trudy will be in town for most of the day, and I am going out as well. I assume you'll take care of everything here, Mr. Rutter?"

Fabian quickly nodded. He led me to his room without waiting for Victor to say anything else. We stayed in there until we heard the front door slam shut and lock. We were safe for now.

"You are one amazing actress, you know that?"

"Trust me, I've had practice," I giggled. _Wait, why'd I giggle? _I wondered in the back of my head.

A shy grin appeared on his face. "You are so much like Nina, actually."

"I am?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You have almost the same personality, you're both from the U.S., you both have to watch out for Rufus, and you both have pretty eyes." After that, he started blushing. I finally got why Nina talked about how cute he was when he blushed.

I was glad we were the only ones in the house, otherwise I'd be hearing from all of our housemates. I could feel my own cheeks growing hot. Then I remembered how the mere thought of Nina's name sent an alarm throughout my mind. "If he was right and my sister is still alive," I thought aloud.

"What?" Fabian looked concerned.

I showed him my locket. To prove my theory, the other girl in the small picture had wavy dirty blond/light brown hair and blue eyes. I noted the flicker of shock in Fabian's dark green gaze. He seemed to recognize her, too.

"You're Nina's sister." Fabian broke the silence after several silent moments of pure agony on my part. "You're the one who'll make her stronger."

"No," I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Then my voice rose to a cry. "No!"

Startled, Fabian looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Did Nina ever tell you how many deaths we've had in our family, providing we are sisters? Well, if she didn't, let's just leave it at _a lot_. And Rufus is about to add me to that list!"

"He won't," Fabian vowed. "I won't let him lay a hand on Nina, and I certainly won't let him lay a hand on you."

"So," I began, uncertain how to put this.

"What?"

"Is it weird liking two girls and finding out they're sisters?" Wow, that definitely sounded like a weird question, more so than in my head.

"I guess it is a little," he admitted. I looked down as his fingers entwined with mine before looking back up. "That still doesn't keep me from protecting you both, now does it?"

I took my own hand back. "Don't," I warned. "You don't want to be a cheater."

"I wouldn't be the first in my relationship." My eyes widened. "I overheard Nina on the phone with Trevor, arranging a date for yesterday. That was on Saturday, before you came."

Instead of a response, the next thing I knew was the feel of his lips on mine. His hands, formerly on my neck, trailed down my back but stopped at the middle. I had mine tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened. Reluctantly, I pulled away and inhaled deeply. The smile on his face easily matched my own. My subconscious was aware of what this would do to Nina, with or without Trevor, but I kept from thinking about that.

"Fabian, I can't." The words pained me. "One, we just met. Two, I need to keep you away from Rufus as much as I can. And three, you're still with Nina and you still like her."

"I know," he sighed. "I agree completely." It seemed as though they hurt him, too.

Without another word, I raced up to my room. There was no sound of footsteps behind me. _Good, _I thought. _We don't really need to see each other right now. _I found Nina's diary lying atop my pillow. It was turned to a page dated from days before she first came to England.

"Go ahead, Cheyenne," a woman's voice whispered to my ear. Although I couldn't see her, I recognized Sarah. "There are things you need to know."

_Dear Diary,_

_In a week I will be going to my new boarding school in England. Funny thing, though, that Gran mentioned she "wished my sister was going with me." I never knew I had a sister. Maybe she was just emotional that I would be leaving. She's the only family I have left._

_Love, Nina_

That little slip-up was no mistake. The next entry was the day she came to the school. I read on.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today wasn't exactly the first day I expected. Two girls, Amber Millington and Mara Jaffrey, are obviously fighting some kind of battle against each other. Mick Campbell seems to be the problem there. Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis are the pranking type, which means I'll be careful not to get into any trouble with them. I have Patricia Williamson as a roommate. She accused me of kidnapping Joy, who I've learned is her best friend and apparently "only roommate." So I'll be enjoying my school year with her interrogating me every day._

_There was one nice person to me – Fabian Rutter. He's cute in a geeky kind of way. I might actually fall for him if time goes on._

_Love, Nina_

The rest was just about the mystery. I carefully read the parts about the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir of Life, and I skipped the rest. On every other page was some note about Fabian and how Nina wished he would ask her out. Then I came to the entries for this year.

_Dear Diary,_

_Trudy told us we will get a new housemate soon. She's from America like me, so I hope I already know her._

_I can't stop thinking about last year when Gran mentioned my alleged sister. One of my "feelings" says that it might not have been an ordinary slip-up. If I really do have a sister somewhere, I hope I get to meet her soon._

_I also have on another date with Trevor. I feel bad about cheating on Fabian, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. Caitlin called from America and I vented to her about my little dilemma. She says that people can fall in love more than once; they just have to figure out who they fell harder for and go from there. I love Fabian, but for some reason it feels more like the kind of brother-sister bond I have with Jerome now. Not something I like to feel when we date. As for Trevor, well, I don't know yet. We've only had three dates, and apparently he used to be with Joy. That's not an issue, though. I know she likes Fabian._

_Love, Nina_

So this had been going on for quite some time. A sly knowing grin sprouted onto my face. There was one more after that, one she wrote last night after I settled in.

_Dear Diary, _

_My new roommate, Cheyenne, is from Jersey just like me. I'm glad, because I've seen her around a bit in my old school. Again with the hope! Well, anyway, I hope we become friends. She's always one of the kids who has someone with her, nerdy or popular. She blends in well with just about everybody from what I've seen._

_Sarah visited today, and I wasn't the only one who saw her. Cheyenne did, too. I think the mystery will live on this year, despite the fact that the Cup has been restored to its former glory and safely hidden away. As long as Rufus doesn't come back, I'm sure we'll all be fine._

_Love, Nina_

That was the very last entry for now. I knew she would write again tonight, and I felt bad for snooping, but Sarah said I needed to know. Now I did. She wanted us to be friends? Well, she was going to get both wishes. We would be friends, but we were sisters, too. Thanks to Rufus and Sarah, I felt I knew everything I needed to. But there was somebody who hadn't told me anything even though he seemed worried about what I knew myself.

Victor.

**Eh, I'm a snoop. What can I say? Chey's getting all the personality I have, and the kissing part was actually a friend's idea. Sure, I'm a Brad/Fabian fan, but not the kind who wishes day and night to meet him and possibly kiss him. That's a little, um, stalker-ish. And my good friend blackravens4 can prove it in case none of you believe me. I'm also a liar, which I'll admit, but somehow I can never stop telling truth when I write stories. **

**So that's a little bit of background on me/Chey. I hope to get 10 reviews before I update again. Thanks for reading!**


	3. House of Comatose

**Here's your chapter, everyone. It might be confusing at first, but I'll explain later on in the story. **

**I own nothing.**

Fabian's POV (a few days later)

I am such an idiot. Absentmindedly strumming my guitar did not help. When Nina knocked on my door, I was extremely relieved. She was the only person I would listen to right now. Under one condition, though: She could never bring up what had happened if I was around.

My other housemates were trying their best not to let me relive that first day. But I could still hear them in the common room or in the hall, not-so-quietly talking about it.

"She will be okay, you know," Nina soothed as she sat down on my bed beside me.

I emitted a sigh. "I shouldn't have let Rufus get to her like that… I just can't live with the feeling I could've stopped it. And it's even worse because of what he said afterward."

"What'd he say?"

Oh, crap. I never told Nina about his little message. I made a promise to Chey that I wouldn't until she got back. Three days had passed since she first went to the hospital. That's right: I said _hospital_. Rufus pulled a gun on us, and before I knew it Chey was crouched down in pain, blood staining her side. The doctors told us it was only a grazing wound, but it still went somewhat deep. The only problem was that once we got her into a private room, she didn't wake up after her surgery. Results from several tests showed that the sight and smell of so much blood and the feel of stitches, as well as the stress of traveling, sent her into a coma.

I pushed the unbearable thoughts away and averted my gaze. Nina shook her head slightly. "I wish you would tell me," she replied to my silence. "Then maybe I could help."

"The only one who could help me now is Cheyenne," I muttered.

Chey's POV

At dinner, I decided to challenge Nina about all this. It had been I few days since I first arrived. Amber kept talking about how I was ruining Fabina. Fabian looked away whenever he heard these conversations, and Nina just stared off into space.

Same old, same old. Jerome and Alfie nearly started a food fight, but I quickly stopped it once I heard footsteps coming downstairs. Nina's footsteps.

"So, Nina," I called. "Did you finally decide to join us for supper?"

Without seeing her face, I knew she was shocked. "I always do," she answered. Her voice shook.

"Or are you going out with someone?" A hard edge crept into my voice.

Fabian looked up sharply at me from his plate. "What are you doing?" he asked. I was the only other one to hear it.

"Saving you," I muttered back. "Nina, you never answered my second question!"

"Fine, maybe I am going someplace. A few friends invited me to dinner at their house." All of us saw through her lie. My housemates stared at me in confusion. I held up a finger, knowing she would crack… "Alright!" Now. She stomped into the room, pure anger shown on her face. "How did you find out?" she demanded.

"It's not that hard when you're _my roommate_," I retorted. "Do you think I really can't hear you on the phone _when you're in the same room as me_?"

"If you've been looking through my things, I have a load to tell you. Never, _ever _touch my stuff."

Before we went into a heated argument, a crash sounded from outside. The others all got up, following Nina out the front door. Fabian stayed with me, however. I had a strange feeling about all of this… as if it weren't real.

Victor appeared in the doorway. His eyes were narrowed at me. "What do you know?" he queried in a low tone. He barely noticed Fabian next to me. "Tell me everything you know!"

"What do you mean?" I knew he was talking about the Cup of Ankh and the elixir of life. He continued to glare, and I instantly cringed. "Everything?" I echoed in a small, quiet voice. He nodded simply. Fabian's fingers entwined with mine under the table, filling me with courage again. "I know that your father created the elixir in hopes of gaining eternal life. He lived with you and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe here in Anubis House. Sarah's parents died on an expedition in Egypt. She had a few things to do with the Cup. One thing led to another, you thought Joy was the chosen one when it was really Nina, and now the Cup is hidden away where you can never find it."

"You know more," he challenged.

"What, like Rufus Zeno has returned? Yeah, I know plenty about that." I winced. "He… he said that he would have to take care of the chosen one…" I stammered.

"And her sister," Victor guessed, his gaze softening.

"How do you know that?" Fabian inquired.

"Rufus and I had the same intentions once. Then he grew into The Betrayal. Sarah left us to fend for ourselves – you and Nina as well, it seems."

"How do you know it's me?" To me, my voice sounded like a squeak as fear took over.

Victor walked into the main hall without another word, unlocked the door, and went to his office before the rest of the house could come back in. Once they did, I was with him upstairs. Fabian soon joined us.

"You must be careful," he warned. "When one gets too strong, many things can go for the worst. When one gets too weak…" He never finished. He only shooed us from the room, slamming the office door behind us.

As I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but wonder about everything that occurred after I got here. I thought I could hear my housemates, but they were distant sounds. Once more I had the feeling this wasn't reality, that it was some big dream. A dream that I did not know how to wake up from.

**That seems like a good place to end. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm writing 8 stories at once. Four I have on here, one I strictly keep at school, and the other three I made into series and hope to get published someday. Please bear with me if I make any mistakes; sometimes I get confused. But hey, at least it keeps me from being bored all the time. Also check out blackravens4's story: House of Gems. **

**Chey's in a coma! *tear* I only say that since she is practically me… Although, obviously, I'm not like her right now.**

**Next chapter: 10 reviews please.**


	4. House of Questions

**Everybody's POV (except Chey's) is reality, for those who haven't noticed. That's why I wanted to do Chey's so much… until she woke up. *devious smile***

***calms down* Okay, sorry about that. Cheyenne's dream-state will closely resemble reality, so you might want to take notice in anything that's **_**exactly **_**the same.**

Nina's POV

I knew Fabian had become fast-friends with my roommate, but sulking for five days in a row? After that, I felt ignored and as though I no longer knew him like I used to. He couldn't like Cheyenne… could he?

Amber's POV

Fabian will never hear the end of it if he keeps pushing Nina away like this! I have worked hard to finally get them together. Cheyenne came along and started this whole thing. Rufus suddenly decided to return. And the only time Fabian came out of his room was for meals and lessons. I could have been kidnapped for all he knew! Well, I wasn't, so no one has to worry. But that psycho could be after any of us, especially Nina. We all promised to keep her safe, and we thought we could get Fabian out for a Sibuna meeting or two. That plan didn't work out too well.

Patricia's POV

All I could think about was the fact that Rufus was back. Jerome obviously grew paranoid like me after he found out. Along with keeping an eye out for Nina, the others are watching out for us, too. Of course, we knew his tricks by now. I was not about to be kidnapped again.

Fabian's POV

Five days. Only _five days_. When the doctor said it could be at least two weeks until she woke up. And that was just an approximation! I started to think I was going crazy. Sure, I have the perfect girlfriend who wants to do nothing but help me out of this, and loyal friends and housemates swearing right and left to protect each other from Rufus, but when you're me, you learn to dig beneath all that. My life has always been like that – everything seemed fine on the surface, and only the people (me) who paid close heed knew what was really going on.

If my housemates wanted to visit her morning and evening in hopes she'll wake up, they could. I knew there would be no chance until she hit at least the week mark.

But as much as I wanted her here, I also didn't. It was just too confusing with her around… I only felt like that once before, and that was when Nina first came to the school. _I can't like her too! _I scolded myself for the billionth time.

School dragged on, as usual, and I walked back to the house alone. Nina offered to walk with me yet again, but I blew her off. If that girl can't see that I want to think this through on my own… I won't finish that statement. After all, I loved her. Or at least, I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure.

Despite my friends' thoughts of my new ignorance, I was still observant. Jerome and Patricia had grown closer; Amber was waiting for a "Jetricia" announcement; Alfie kept trying to get the fashionista to notice him; Mara broke up with Mick for the time being because of the distance issue; and Nina grew more and more worried about me. Meanwhile, I continued the appearance of not caring. It was hard work, actually.

On top of that, I had to solve the riddle Rufus so kindly bestowed upon me. _Only the chosen will get there in time. _What could that mean? Nina was the chosen one, but Cheyenne was still in the… Anyway, what if, maybe, there was another chosen one?

Always in the back of my mind, however, I was thinking over my problem with those two.

Chey's POV

_When one gets too strong, things can go for the worst. When one gets too weak…_

For the second night since I had my talk with Victor, I awoke in my bed, nearly drenched from cold sweat, my back and limbs stiff. I knew of only one thing that happened when people grew weak.

Death.

I had had too much death in my life for a normal sixteen-year-old. Even if this was some crazy dream I was forced to live as ordinary life now, I held onto the memories and cherished them. If I was right about Nina, she'd had the same experiences as me.

Holding my hand to my forehead, I gazed blankly at the wall opposite me. Nina lifted her head. "Cheyenne, are you okay?" she inquired quietly. It was the first time we had talked since our little fight.

"I'm fine," I croaked. My voice was weak, and my throat burned at the words.

She swung her legs out from under her bed sheets. "I can tell you're not."

So _now_ she decided to be nice? "I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

Without flinching, she held my gaze. "I know we haven't exactly been on terms of friendship lately, but I care about my housemates. Especially my own roommate." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then added, "One of my friends."

My signature death glare turned into a helpless look. "I've had nightmares lately."

"About?"

I sighed. "About something terrible," I answered. "I'm sure you really don't want to be bothered with it."

"Cheyenne, you can tell me," she pressed.

"Just go back to sleep," I replied. It could be taken as either an order or a kind suggestion. She shrugged, deciding to let me keep my secret. I sneaked out of the room after I heard the steady breathing that signaled she fell asleep.

The boys' quarters were silent. _Good, _I thought. I really did not want an overnight prank from Alfie and Jerome. I also didn't want to find one of my housemates missing because Rufus was still after us. Quietly as I could, I opened Fabian's door. Because I did it slowly, there was no creak from the hinges. Although, to be fair, I'm not sure if it _was_ one of the doors that creaked open.

"Fabian," I whispered, kneeling down beside his bed.

Even in the near-black darkness, I could see his eyes flicker open. He looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Another nightmare," I confessed. He knew about the one I had the night before.

"Can't you tell your dreams to stop?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. I moved to back away and go back to my own room, but he quickly slid his hand over mine. "You know you can come to me for anything," he added. "Want to stay in here for the night?"

I wasn't about to go back to my room, where I knew I would _definitely _have the nightmare again. If I was with Fabian, my logic told me I probably wouldn't. Even though I still knew everything could happen.

A few hours later, Mick got up for some early morning training. I only half-woke up, but I could hear him and Fabian clearly.

"Okay, why?"

"She had a nightmare. You know when Nina had one before Chey came? I was comforting her when she fell asleep." Fabian would not give much away to the meathead, and through half-open eyes I saw Mick shrug and head out the door. "I thought you would sleep through that," Fabian told me.

"Well, I didn't." I looked at the clock. 6:34. Early-morning run was right! I closed my eyes all the way with a sigh.

Fabian tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind my ear. His hand warmed my ear the longer he held it there. "I'll always be here for you," he murmured.

Suddenly I was wrenched away from him. The image around me vanished, and I was thrown into an all-white room. It looked like one of those interrogation rooms, with a window that I guessed had one-way glass. I dreaded the feeling the place gave me and longed to be back at Anubis House with Fabian and the others. I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

And I wondered what I had gotten into.

**For all my Fabina fans, they are still a couple in reality. They've just gotten into some trouble thanks to Chey…**

**And for the age issue, Nina was born in 1995 (11-07-07-19-95: last two numbers make up the year she was born), meaning she's sixteen as of 2011, and her housemates are around the same age. So is Cheyenne.**

**Between 10 to 15 reviews or no new chapter! (I'm getting a tiny bit stricter about that – by .0001% if you want a statistic.) No, seriously, review please.**


	5. House of Awakening

**Sorry about that last chapter. I looked it over, and it didn't seem too good to me. Did you all like or hate it?**

**(I don't own HOA.) Anyways, here's the next one.**

Nina's POV

"Is he still upset about this whole thing?" Amber questioned.

I sighed. "Yeah, and I'm starting to worry."

With a smirk, Jerome replied, "You're _just starting _to worry?" When Alfie started laughing, Amber raised her hand to smack his shoulder. Jerome shook his head at the somewhat-unknown couple. He suddenly grew serious. "I'm actually a little concerned for him, too. He shouldn't be like this over a girl!" That sounded more like the old Jerome.

"What do you know, slimeball?" Wow. Patricia hasn't called him that since six days ago, when we all found out.

"Guys!" They all turned to me. "This is supposed to be a Sibuna meeting, or did you forget? Does anyone have another idea on how we can find and stop Rufus?"

Along with silence, I received a few blank stares and heads shaking no. I stared at them in disbelief. Deciding to check on Fabian yet again, I left them to their bickering once more.

"Sounds like Sibuna is growing tense," Fabian commented as I entered his room.

"So you are paying attention to things." I cocked a brow at him when he gave a small chuckle. "Okay, what's with you today? You seem better than you've been recently."

"Everything's still the same, Nins. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." The now defeated look he gave me was depressing; I turned away. "It's this riddle Rufus said to me. _Only the chosen will get there in time_. I have no clue what it could mean." He sighed before continuing. "I thought at first it meant when you went to see her, she would be fine. But she still hasn't woken up, and now everything's screwed. I know 'in time' means she could die."

"Don't say that, Fabes," I comforted. "She won't die."

His gaze grew hard and distant, as if he were staring right through me. "You care about her as much as I do and you have no idea why. I can tell by the way you talk about her. Even you know she might not get through this."

"Yes, and I'm not about to give up on her, either."

"Who said I was giving up on her?"

I noted the sudden change in him. It only proved my theory that he liked Chey. "I haven't seen you visiting her, and I'm pretty sure the others haven't as well." I was getting annoyed and impatient.

"Do you want me to go tomorrow then?" he asked, anger giving an edge to his voice.

"It would be nice. And it is too late to go tonight."

He softened. "I'm sorry, Nina. This has just been keeping me occupied and…" He broke off abruptly, looking uncertain.

I saw a flicker of passion flash in his eyes. "You like her, don't you?" My voice was barely a whisper as I spoke my fear from the past week.

Sighing, he answered, "I don't want to be disloyal to you."

"It's okay. I thought about it, and I don't mind if you like someone else while you date me. It happens in life."

"You can be too kind sometimes, you know that?" he teased. "Alright, I'll go visit her tomorrow."

"Good night." He stood up and reached the door before I did, so I looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You forgot something." For the first time since Cheyenne arrived, he kissed me. Full on the lips kind of kiss. "Good night."

I easily fell asleep that night. The next day would be the real test.

Chey's POV

A familiar figure walked through the wooden door in front of me. I was frozen in place, so I could not whack him over the head like I wanted. "What do you want?" I queried through gritted teeth.

"You," he answered simply.

"Rufus!" I snapped. Fear made me furious. "If you want the Cup of Ankh and the elixir, you won't get it by holding me captive. And anyway, Nina's the one who knows where they've been hidden."

"I kill the sister, the chosen one loses her strength. I kill the chosen one, power flows to the sister. Do you really think I would pick the latter?"

Before I could say anything else, the door closed and locked. I could finally move again, and I pounded against the wall in frustration.

The voices I had heard since three days ago grew louder. Even so, I still could not make out the words. Somehow, I fell asleep.

Fabian's POV

I reluctantly followed Nina out to Trudy's car. Sure, I wanted to be there when she finally woke up, but what were the chances of that?

"Thank you for coming," Nina whispered to me. "I want to see you get out of Anubis more."

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"With what?"

"With me liking Cheyenne and you," I clarified.

She glanced sideways at me. "Fabian, I'm fine. I don't control who you can and cannot like."

God, why did I have to fall for someone else? Everybody could tell Nina and I were perfect for each other. Although we were oblivious to it ourselves at first, we soon realized it, didn't we? _Then she came along and changed it yet again_, I told myself silently. _Now I'm not sure what's what any more._

I guessed I hadn't realized what had to be done when someone goes into coma. There was an IV line hooked to the pole on the side of the bed, with a syringe letting the medicine drip into her vein. It was not turned on, but there was a heart monitor raised into corner. I stared at Cheyenne. _This is what you have to do, _a voice said, sounding strange and somewhat distant. Touching Chey's hand lightly, I felt as if I would become one with her (yes, I know it sounds weird). _Go on, _the voice added.

"Fabian?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open. The dark brown depths were a bit glazed until she blinked. "How… What am I doing here?"

That's when I poured the whole story out to her. She looked frightened toward the end. "I'm glad you're okay," I finished, silently adding, _and that Nina's not in here right now! _

"I am, too," she replied, pulling me into a hug. The IV was on her other side; I did not bother its difficult-looking setup. When we pushed away, her gaze bore into mine. "I have a few things to tell you once we get back to the house. Some of which I don't think you'll like at all."

Surprisingly, Victor allowed me to sleep in the common room with her. The doctor told Trudy that she should stay off the stairs for one or two days. That night, with Cheyenne settled on the couch and me on one of the armchairs, she gave me a look that sent worry coursing through me.

When she set into her story, my fear grew. Rufus was after more than I thought.

**You'll find out exactly what she said in the next chapter. Can I get at least 15 reviews before I update? **


	6. House of Realization

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm so glad it's only 8 more days 'til school lets out! (Yes, I know some of you are already off for the summer. And you're so very, very lucky.)**

**I own nothing on HOA. Next chapter: 15 reviews. And I mean it this time.**

Chey's POV

Horror slowly crept onto his face as Fabian listened to me. I felt my own body tensing from the memory. In the back of my mind I also knew that there was something Fabian was not telling me. When I finished, I looked at him curiously in the near-black room.

He sighed. "Rufus told me something before he went off to who-knows-where. He said that 'Only the chosen will be there in time.' I know it wasn't Nina, or you would've woken up sooner. I'm not sure…"

Realization dawned on me before he even finished. "Fabian, you're chosen. Nina might be the 'chosen one,' but that doesn't stop another from being… the C."

"And if I am, I apparently saved you from dying… unless there's more to it than that." He stared at me, a quizzical expression replacing the one of terror. "Are you sure nothing else happened in your dream?"

I shook my head. "Not that I can remember, anyway," I lied. I had not told him about the two different couples in my own little reality. It would be too much at once to grasp.

"Many things can go wrong, my dear,"a soft voice told me. A sudden chill came over me, and I knew it was Sarah before I even turned around. She nodded toward Fabian, who also saw her. "Nina is indeed the chosen one and her sister has a choice to make. When someone else chooses for her, the chosen one will cease to exist, and the sister must discover the true path of her destiny. Another chosen one, your friend there, will help you through this… should anything happen in the first place."

"Sarah, what do you mean? Is it Rufus?"

She did what resembled a curtsey (although I'm not sure it was) and disappeared. My eyes remained focused on the spot where she was just standing. Her gentle voice whispered one final sentence: "Stay away from the Eye, or all shall pick a side."

Curiosity and bewilderment surged through me. I looked to Fabian, only to see a mirrored expression. A flicker of fear appeared on his face again before it faded. I knew some of what it meant, although I did not like it. We needed to stay away from Nina or everyone would have to choose. A new look of understanding crossed his face. I told him what I had previously decided to leave out.

"Fabian, in the dream, you and Nina had broken up. You said you wanted to be with me, and she had been cheating on you with Trevor. I know this isn't true for actual reality, so I wanted to keep it from you. But now I know that that was a big mistake, especially after what Sarah said to us. We need to have absolutely no secrets between us for this. If Rufus finds out…" I could not finish the statement. Then again, I did not have to. He understood.

"Both of you should know by now that I would do anything to protect you. With Rufus involved, it's even more so. I like you, Chey, and I still like Nina. What I don't know is which one of you I love more."

You heard him say _love_, too, right? Sometimes this boy can really get on my nerves. "Right now you don't have much of a choice," I reminded him.

"Oh, no, I believe the two of you have a choice," another, creepier voice said behind us. I whirled around as best I could on the couch to spy Rufus in the dark foyer. "And it is my job to make sure you choose correctly."

Fabian was quickly on his feet. Still a bit shaky, I stood up as well. Rufus kept his gaze calm and unwavering; it almost made me nervous. I knew, however, that it was exactly what he wanted. I would never let him get that kind of satisfaction.

"A chosen one, a chosen sister, and a chosen lover. Interesting friendship you have there," he commented. I felt my eyes narrow suspiciously. "Now, I know one thing that each of you cherishes most, or at least, more than other things. If any harm comes to them, I am quite sure you would do anything to stop it."

"Just get to the point!" I snapped impatiently.

"Now, now, I will not be rushed. These things take time to perform correctly."

Fabian edged closer to me, and his fingers entwined with mine. I instantly relaxed and felt something else… something powerful. Rufus seemed to sense it, too, as surprise etched his face.

"You know perfectly well what will happen when we choose against your liking. The power is growing, and there is nothing to stop it. You can either leave in one piece or perish where you stand." I was shocked by my newfound courage, as was Fabian. Rufus just kept the same blank stare he had before. I took a step forward. "Never mess with a chosen one." An ominous tone edged my voice.

The classic words of a villain were thrown over his shoulder as he left: "This isn't over!"

Next day

Fabian and I were the first ones up because we were so close to the kitchen and the smell of food. Somewhere in the chaos of the night's confusion, we had fallen asleep. I knew that the presence of both Sarah and Rufus was not a good thing.

Breakfast was interesting. Nina was the last to arrive at the table. When she bent down to kiss Fabian's head before sitting, he abruptly flinched away from her. In that instant, I knew our close seats to her would not be a good thing. I got up and quietly talked to Trudy in the kitchen. She agreed, gave me two plates of food, and went back to serving the others. I motioned to Fabian with his plate that we were eating in his room. My expression must have shown some intensity, because our housemates immediately started gossiping as soon as we were out of sight.

"Ignore them," he advised once we were in his room. "They don't know what's going on."

"I know, but poor Nina… She must think you suddenly hate her or something."

"Thank God Joy is no longer in this house, otherwise I'd have three girls to love. Although, I think I'm only _in love _with one of them. The other two are more of sisters to me." He avoided meeting my gaze, but among everything else that had happened, I did not know whether it was me or Nina he was talking about. He turned back to me when I didn't respond. "I meant what I said earlier. I would do anything for either of you in a heartbeat."

"I know that, too. But what did Rufus mean about things we cherish? If it's Nina, I really don't know her that well. If it's Joy, neither of us cares too much. And if it's someone else… there's no one that really comes to mind besides those two."

He gave me a look that clearly read "Stop talking before you wind up getting hurt." I knew he would never truly hurt me, but I also knew he couldn't bear to think about that right now. I shut up and he sighed.

"We have to stay away from Nina, but we also have to protect her. What can we do?"

"Make the choice," I whispered without thinking. Louder, I continued. "Don't you see? This is the choice we have to make. If we choose to save Nina, I might leave in the process because of the events and other decisions that will follow. If we just leave her alone, she'll be the only one who gets hurt."

Fabian seemed to be borderline angry now. "Yes, those are the easiest options in the world!" He tried to contain his glare, but it showed. "Think, will you?"

A memory of the interrogation room flashed in my head. I cringed. "No…" I choked out hoarsely. "Don't send me back there." Exhaustion coursed through me with a sudden rush of power following it. The feeling caused me to slump on the ground until it passed. I leaned my head back on the wall. "Fabian…"

He kneeled next to me. "Chey, I'm here for you. Don't let go."

"This isn't Rufus… It's something much more powerful… and literally breathtaking…" I coughed, struggling to breathe as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. "I went too close to the end. None of this should've happened. I shouldn't be here right now!" Despite my lack of air, I kept talking.

"You have every right to be here." He squeezed my hand comfortingly, and I felt the power ebb. "Sometimes I was worried you would pass, but you never did. You have proven your place is here with us." He snaked his arm around me to pull me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest as tears welled up in my eyes. "The things you stress over, the ones I can tell you're nervous or worried or upset about, every last thing in your life adds to your destiny. Both you and Nina have a one greater than all of us, yet you need our help." He sounded so sure, so confident, I knew he was more than an assistant to me as he had implied. "If it wasn't for your family, you and Nina wouldn't even exist. The curse never would've been lifted, and none of us would've changed from the entire experience."

I melted in his dark green eyes. Except for the new memory implanted in my brain, everything returned to normal for me. "And we never would've met," I finished, drinking in the depths for as long as I could.

"No," he whispered. Then his lips met mine in the perfect kiss. "I love you," he murmured when we broke apart.

"I love you, too," I sighed happily. "But I know you love Nina as well."

"Then we'll keep this a secret," he decided. "I hate doing this to her, but it's for her own safety and for the sake of true love."

I smiled. "You _are_ the chosen lover. For both of us."

**Yeah, I know: The ending of this chapter sucks. Cheyenne/Fabian/Nina love triangle! My plan is working! (No, you cannot know about my plan yet. It's a surprise.) Who will Fabian choose? Will Cheyenne have to save her housemates from Rufus? Will any of their housemates discover this new couple? And what will happen if Nina finds out?**

**I update when there are 15+ reviews.**


	7. House of Secrets

**One off, but I'm a nice person. Here's your chapter! (And I still don't own Anubis.)**

Jerome's POV

A smirk crept onto my face. The people in this house really did not know how to keep secrets. I casually walked back to the common room, where most of us were gathering for the day. Saturdays were some highlights in my pitiful life.

"Amber, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" I asked, trying to mask my complete satisfaction. She glared at me suspiciously but followed. "I thought you might like to know about a threat to your little Fabina creation."

Instantly, she wanted to know. "What? Who? I'll kill them!"

"Now, now, Amber, no need to be hasty. We'll let them enjoy their 'secrecy' for a while before we let them know. I have to think about bl–" I quickly cut myself off. _Blackmail _was the word I didn't finish.

"Just don't hurt Nins," Amber instructed. "She's not the one cheating."

"No promises," I muttered under my breath as she walked away. If I told Nina about her boyfriend and roommate, I could add that to my scheme somehow. And maybe she would want revenge, which I can easily plan.

This was going to be fun.

Amber's POV

I immediately walked into Fabian's room, wanting to know who. If it was Chey, I knew Jerome might have only heard them talking about that stuff. It was Matchmaker Millington who would truly get to the bottom of things!

And who did I walk in on?

Nina's POV 

_Dear Diary,_

_Fabian and Cheyenne grow closer as we grow farther apart. I understand that in relationships, there will always be someone else that soon takes it all away from you. If Fabian is happy with Cheyenne, I guess I will have to be happy, too. Some people deserve true love when others do not receive it._

_Love, Nina_

Chey's POV

The feeling passed, and I began to feel like my old self. Fabian's arm was still around me; I broke out of his grip, afraid that one of our housemates would find us like that. Amber almost did, but she immediately turned around and sauntered away before she saw us. He looked at me quizzically until understanding replaced his shock and curiosity.

"Secrets are hard to keep in Anubis House, but I'm sure we can pull this off," he warned me. I nodded. "Have you ever been to the attic?"

I cast a glance at the door. "Are you mad? There's a padlock on it, and Victor keeps an eye on it 24/7!"

"Oh, really? Then how come I went up there last year?" He had a mischievous glint to his dark eyes.

Instantly, I knew why he wanted to go up. He felt he had to show me what had happened last year and prove that I was included in the house. I assumed the others had been up there once before, at least. Almost immediately after, I had a huge desire to take a look around.

"I was right. You are sneaky." He peered out the door and slipped out. I followed. "The others should be in the common room, so we'll be alright to visit."

"Please tell me you always went up at night last year," I remarked.

"Most times," he replied. "Once or twice, when we absolutely had to, Nina and I came here together." He stared into the distance, remembering. "And to think, it all started with that fake initiation Patricia made up."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. I gazed at the lock. "Really, Victor?" I muttered disbelievingly. "One of my teachers had a stuck lock, and I broke it open. It's not that hard, actually." Fabian watched as I hacked the padlock and swung the door open. "Let's go," I whispered, sneaking inside.

Closing the door quietly behind us, Fabian gazed around. "I haven't been here in so long," he commented. "If Nina was with me, everything would be the same."

"Do you want me to leave?" I offered sarcastically.

He shook his head quickly. "Of course I don't. I'm happy with you." He walked over to a broken panel. Or at least, it looked as though it _had been_ broken. It was definitely not anymore. "How did this get fixed?" he whispered in awe.

I stared at a painted window of a sunset. It looked as though a body of water was under it, but anything can be perceived from a work of art. Finally, I understood why it seemed so familiar. "I saw this in the room." Fabian turned to me from his inspection of the panel. "The one I don't want to revisit," I explained.

"Chey, can you come over here?" He had turned back to the panel. I joined him. "If Nina can open the panel with her locket, maybe you can with yours." I knew my locket looked nothing like Nina's, so I stared at him as if this was a joke. "Try it," he begged. "Please."

With a sigh, I slipped off my necklace and touched it to the wall. There was a faint blue glow, and the panel opened. "Did that happen with Nina?"

"It glowed red, but other than that it was all the same," he answered. He stepped inside. "You might want to come in here and close it up for now in case Victor does decide to check this place. It makes for a good hiding place."

I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard a door slam downstairs. From the sound, I deciphered which one it was. Victor's office. He was coming. I slid in beside Fabian, turned, and closed the panel again with the locket. _If this is what Nina used to do, and I really am her sister, one of us is more powerful than the other, _I realized. _Rufus probably would go after the weaker one so that the power does not flow to whomever he doesn't kill. _I shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Rufus," I mumbled. "Fabian, I know exactly who he's after and why. Something happened that made sure he could get near her while her friends are not allowed anywhere near her." I hoped he understood what I was insinuating.

His arm snaked around me protectively. "I know how Rufus thinks, and I know what you say is true. He might be planning this entire thing so that we confuse ourselves beforehand, though. We cannot let him trick us, meaning we shouldn't stress about this whole thing." He locked gazes with me; no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't turn away. "There is more to this, and we'll get to the bottom of it with or without help. It is obvious Amber wants to kill me now that I've ignored Nina in favor of you. Either that, or she has a plan to get _us _together." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I can never understand that girl."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't even understand herself," I responded with a laugh.

"No offense to her, but that wouldn't be surprising," Fabian agreed. He smiled. "We make fun of each other, yet we watch each other's backs, too. Sometimes you have to love friendships."

I blinked, briefly confused. Footsteps sounded on the other side of the panel, so I did not reply. A sudden chill came over me, and when I shuddered again, Fabian put his arm around me as comfort for both of us. I rested my head against his shoulder. My subconscious knew about the hurt it would cause Nina if she found out, but the majority of my brain was enjoying Fabian's attention. Cheating was not so bad if you were on the right side of it, I supposed.

"Chey?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know so much before you came here?"

I tried not to cringe. Everyone asked me that. I had moved all over the U.S., and I had seen plenty. Coming here to England was not much different for me. Jersey was the only place I kept going back to. That was where my home was, in my opinion. But I never told anybody about my past.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I lied. Remembering my past was not a good thing, let alone talking about it. That was one of the reasons I never did.

Fabian cocked an eyebrow. "I can tell it's not," he pressed. Why was it _he _saw through my lies? No one else did. "Please, Chey. You can tell me anything."

"No," I disagreed. "Not this thing, Fabian. It's too… too important to share."

When I sensed Victor had gone back to his office or somewhere else downstairs, I scrambled to get out of there. I immediately rushed to my room and shut the door before Fabian had even closed the attic. Nina was somewhere in the house. I slumped onto my bed, feeling defeated.

I will never, _ever _reminisce about my past.

**Ooh, I wonder why she won't tell anyone? Between 15 and 20 reviews for the next chapter. Until then, I'll see you all later!**


	8. House of Promises

**Last chapter until I get more reviews. Enjoy it while you can.**

Fabian's POV

The first thought that popped into my head after Cheyenne left was _why_. I knew she hated thinking about her family, but that was weird even then. If she would not tell me, I had only one other option: I had to talk to Nina.

"You should be asking _yourself_ why, young one," a woman's voice told me quietly. Sarah. I saw her pale figure appear in front of me. "Instead of going around looking for answers, ask yourself the questions. You might be a bit surprised at what you find out." She faded. I stood there like an idiot, trying to figure out what she said. Even after she was gone, her voice remained: "Not everything you see is what to be seen."

I breathed a resigned sigh. I could not talk to my girlfriend, her roommate did not want to talk to me, and now I had another riddle to figure out. This was just perfect.

Nina's POV

Everything was too confusing. Fabian was not talking to me; Cheyenne was as distant as ever; Amber was comforting me one minute and scheming with me the next; and I really did not pay much attention to the others. I knew Jerome wanted to pull something on Fabian and Cheyenne, and even though I wanted to be a part on it for a little taste of revenge, I couldn't.

Even though the only thing I could confide in was my journal, I needed so much more.

I needed my friends.

Midnight; Cheyenne's POV

"What do you want?" I queried through gritted teeth. Major deja-vuu moment.

"You know exactly what I want. I want you and the chosen one to be gone forever. The only way to do that is separate your precious little housemates and take them out one by one. Starting with the ones your closest to." He cast me an evil grin. I glared. "Come now, Cheyenne, do you really want to hurt me? Maybe I can give you a way to save everyone."

I shook my head slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on him. "You would never do anything of the sort," I retorted.

"Wouldn't I? I didn't always used to be a bad guy, you know."

"As true as that may be, I still can't trust you. Once you become one, you cannot go back."

The entire dream began to vanish. It left me with a ton of curiosity: "Prove yourself wrong."

Why on Earth would Rufus Zeno ever try to help me?

That morning

I stretched out my back. Spending two nights on the couch hurt. It was comfy enough to sit on, but definitely not sleep. It was a good thing I could finally go back to my own room tonight. Sure, I had the option last night, but I wanted another night downstairs. Big mistake.

"Good morning, Chey," Fabian murmured. His eyes betrayed a gentleness I never thought was possible, especially after the fight I had with him. "What's wrong now?" he asked, a sigh edging his voice.

"Dreams," I answered. "And memories I don't want to revisit."

"Like your parents?" he guessed. I stared at him blankly. If he knew, then… _No, he couldn't have, _I told myself. "You won't talk about them, and it's pretty obvious."

"Fabian, I would tell you if it didn't hurt me so much." What I said was not a total lie. "I just don't want to relive all of those experiences. I could never open up to anybody before, so I guess I'm not used to someone actually wanting to help. Although, I will admit it's different in a good way."

He sat up, his face close to mine. "You can tell me anything and you know it. I won't repeat any secrets you have."

"Fabian…" I began, but I could no longer think of anything to say. Another thought popped into my head. "What the heck happened with Amber last night? She walked in and walked right back out."

"No changing the subject," he scolded. "I want to know why you won't say."

I touched the cobalt jewelry, taking comfort in its cool feel against my skin. _Mom, _I thought sadly. _If only you were with me today. None of this would be so confusing. _I blinked away the sting of tears before they welled up in my eyes. Fabian gazed at me sympathetically. I turned away quickly. He knew _nothing _about my connection to my family.

Pulling me back to him, Fabian lost the sympathy in favor of no emotion. He knew by now that _that _worked on me. I sighed, remembering every last thing Rufus told me. "Something's wrong and the only way I can help is if you tell me," Fabian whispered.

"Later," I promised. "The others will be waking up soon, and I don't want them overhearing." I heard a snicker from the door. "Jerome!" I shouted, careful not to wake those who were still sleeping.

Jerome strode into the room with a smirk on his face, as usual. "Well, well, my prediction was correct."

"What prediction?" I challenged.

"That you two were going behind Nina's back to be together. It's not a very nice thing to do."

"Since when do you care about being nice?" I scoffed.

"Since I know it's another way to get what I want," he answered as though it was the easiest question in the world. "Anyway, you wouldn't want this to get out, would you?"

"You wouldn't want a broken arm, would you?" I flashed back. When he still did not look scared, I recalled one thing that might change it. "Maybe I could even get Rufus here to see you! I bet you would like that, yeah?" My spot-on British accent evoked pride inside of me, which I hadn't felt in years since they left.

Jerome lost his grin. "Don't joke about him, Cheyenne. He can do many, many things. He can kill us all if he wanted to."

I winced. "You don't know just how close you are to the truth," I muttered under my breath.

Fear sparked in his eyes. "What do you mean?" His voice quivered. Jerome was _scared?_ Rufus must have done something I never heard about, then. I gave him a hard gaze in response. That was enough. "Please don't let him do that."

"I'm not letting him get to any of you," I vowed. "If anything, I'll let him 'do away' with me and let you all go. I won't allow for anybody else to get hurt for as long as I live."

"Who is he after first?" Jerome inquired.

I glanced at Fabian, and Jerome understood. Fabian's eyes met mine, and fear crept into them, too. "What about Nina?" he asked hoarsely.

"He's going after the ones closest to me," I answered. "That means you and Nina. Then it'd probably be Jerome and Patricia; then Amber, Alfie, and Mick." Jerome's eyes widened when I mentioned he was third on Rufus' list. "Like I said, I'm not about to let some psychopath kill my friends," I told them reassuringly.

"And just for that, I won't pull anything on you. I need the protection, so it wouldn't be too smart for me to do that." What was with him? First afraid, and then somewhat smart? Impressive.

"Um, thanks," I replied uncertainly. "But you have to promise to protect _me _at all costs. We watch each other's backs, remember?"

They both smiled. "Always," Fabian answered.

"Always," Jerome echoed.

I gave a nod to the two of them. Rufus was wrong. I still had family. And he was never going to separate _this _family.

**I think this was more of a filler than anything else. Review please so I don't have to stop (and yes, I really will)! **


	9. House of Confessions

**Hooray school's finally out! Now I can ride horses all summer! :P :D**

**I don't own HOA. And since Cheyenne relates to me best (she is me!) that's why I am in her POV so often. Now here's your chapter!**

I'm-not-telling-you POV

Those little brats. They took everything. All those pathetic Sibuna were watching for someone to come along. If only they knew how close that person was…

Chey's POV

Jerome kept his promise; I overheard him talking to Alfie about their planned prank against me. Mick hung out with Amber more. Patricia was her independent self, as usual. Nina started ignoring me and Fabian back, and all we wanted was to tell her why. But we knew we couldn't.

The weekend passed far too quickly. The last class I had on Monday was drama. I walked to the auditorium with Fabian, Nina lagging behind.

Mr. Winkler was sitting on the edge of the stage. "As you all know, last term's play was a huge success. Gratitude and credit go to Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. Several students have asked whether or not our playwrights will create another one for this term. Nina, Fabian, will you be willing to run the play?"

They glanced at each other. Nina nodded, and after some thought, Fabian did, too. I raised my hand. "May I join them on the production?" I volunteered.

"Of course," he accepted. "May I just talk to you three in the hall?" We followed him out. "Last term was indeed a success, although it didn't go well with some of the teachers. If you have anything similar for this term, please don't make it so obvious."

I stared at him in confusion. "You were in the society, I heard, but you never told anyone why. You didn't even tell your fellow members. So I ask you: Why did you join?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Victor won't tell a soul, and I'd rather not."

"So Victor _does_ know," I pressed. I had an idea forming.

"Well, yes. It's a degenerative process, let's say." He was not telling the whole truth and I knew it. Fabian and Nina looked at me as if I was crazy. "Cheyenne, I respect your curiosity. With that respect in mind, however, I still cannot tell you." He nodded to my friends. "You may go back inside. I'd like to talk with her alone."

I gulped. When a teacher wanted to talk to me, it usually went either way. So I had a fifty-fifty shot at this being a good conversation.

To my surprise, he sighed. "Rufus Zeno made me an offer at eternal life before I even met Victor or the others. Patricia saw him a few times because he knew she was close to Joy, who was believed to be the chosen one then. Then Victor talked to me, and I went to him not only for a way out of my burden, but for protection from Zeno if I needed it. I trusted Victor more." From the way he was talking to me, I was almost tempted to call him Jason. But in terms of manners, that would be disrespectful. "I was proud of Nina and Fabian for knowing what they did, even though it was not a good thing for the society. They saved their entire group from that maniac."

"How come you won't tell anyone?" I inquired.

"If I could go back in time and make sure none of this happened, I would. I won't even tell Patricia, and she was the first to give the new teacher a chance."

"Yet you told me."

He shook his head, looking anywhere but me. "Somehow I thought you could help. I have no clue why."

Another idea dawned on me. "Maybe I can help." I relayed everything that had happened so far this year, and he listened in awe. "If we go too near Nina, all our lives might be destroyed. If we make her feel isolated, she'll be the only one to go. It's better for the rest of us, but sadly not for her. Maybe, somehow, you'll be cured during this."

"I hope so." He looked toward the class. "Let's head in before _they _start asking questions." He motioned for me to walk inside first.

I took my seat next to Fabian. "What was that about?" he whispered.

"I might tell you later," I answered quietly. "When we get back to the house, that is."

Rolling his eyes, Fabian glanced at Nina. "How are we supposed to get around working with her? I want to help, but you know we can't." He seemed so sad; it caused me to turn away.

All I said was, "I've got it covered."

An hour later

"What did Jason have to say?" Fabian brought up the topic again once we were let out, but at least he was not going back to the family interrogation. I mentally shuddered at the thought. "Cheyenne?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry. Just thinking." I pushed the memories out of my head. "He told me why he joined the society, and he thought I could help him somehow."

"Can you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still upset over…" I broke off, leading him into that topic again. _Nice move, _I scolded myself. Fabian gazed at me quizzically. I hated caving so easily, but it happened anyway. "Over my family," I finished. "I just can't get them out of my head, no matter how hard I try. And now they're getting into my only sanctuary as well as Rufus." I flicked my eyes to the ground before looking back at him. "If dreams are supposed to let you rid yourself of bad things, why is it they only seem to make things worse?"

"Please tell me what happened with your family," Fabian begged. "I want to help, but obviously I can't when you won't tell me."

"It seems you already know."

"I know you won't tell me," he retorted.

A tiny sigh escaped me. "New Jersey is the only state I like to call home, but I've moved to every state. I had family all over the country, and every time something happened, I had to move to another branch of the family." Tears threatened to well in my eyes. I blinked the threat away. "Over half of them were murdered. I witnessed a few, and with each new school I went to, I became tougher and more secretive. I always remembered having a sister, even though I never remembered her appearance. Each time I finally got settled in, more got killed, and I left my home again. The only reason I love Jersey so much is because that's where I lived with my parents when they were alive, and that's where my Gran and aunt and uncle were. But then they were all killed as well."

"Nina mentioned her Gran's death once before. She just changed the topic when I brought it up, much like you did."

"So now you know why," I stated, glaring at him. "Are you satisfied?"

"One thing, though: Why are you so protective of your friends?"

The question stopped me in my tracks. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Any friend I happened to make when I moved was always killed in the process. I don't want that to happen to any of you. And since Nina is my only relative left living, I don't want to put her through all this so that she can be destroyed. Haven't I seen enough deaths in my life?"

Fabian snaked his arms around my waist from behind. "I won't let anything bad happen to either of you. Neither will Alfie, Mick, Amber, or Patricia. And Jerome especially won't after what he's been through." His breath warmed my ear.

I swiveled my head slightly to meet his patient dark green gaze. "Even if you get yourselves killed?"

"Even then," he vowed. "As long as our spirits live on, no harm will come to you."

When he spun me around to face him fully, a small smile appeared between tear-stained cheeks. "I know you'll keep that promise, Fabian." His lips met mine. We pulled away after a few seconds. Happiness and sorrow clearly battled in my expression. "There's still one problem, however." He held my gaze worriedly. "What about Nina?"

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get more Amber/Nina/Jerome POVs now that they're involved. Plz review!**


	10. House of Revelation

**If you haven't read my other story "House of Artemis: House of a New Generation," I mentioned my friends turning traitor on me. Five of them, to be exact. So I'm taking all my feelings toward them and adding them to several of my stories. I am sorry you can't read the one I hope to get published someday, because that's the best!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And remember I don't own HOA.**

Jerome's POV

_Nina, Nina, Nina. You thought you had it all, didn't you? _I repeated to myself, a smirk growing on my face as usual. _Because of that, however, you must go. _In truth, I was a little sorry for the American. She loved Fabian, but he was not allowed to go near her or we would all be in trouble. And she had to die because of this whole quest.

A pink blur rushed past the common room. I walked toward Fabian and Mick's room to see Amber there, hand raised to knock. I blocked the door quickly.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Fabian's planning a surprise for Nina in there," I lied. "You can't go in." Shock flashed in her eyes until it was replaced by happiness. "If you tell Nina, you might be wearing more dolls' dresses," I warned. Then I made a mental note to myself to do just that.

"I never tell a secret," she reminded me. "Thanks, Jerome. I wouldn't want to spoil a surprise for my BAF!" She headed back upstairs.

I heaved a sigh of relief, knowing Cheyenne and Fabian's secret was safe for now. I knocked on the door. "It's me!" I called.

Cheyenne opened it. "Thanks so much, Jerome. That was another close one."

"Another?"

Fabian gave Cheyenne a warning look. She remained silent. "You already know too much," Fabian told me. "There's no reason for you to know this."

"Fine," I replied. "Then I can just go up to Nina now and tell her what you've been doing behind her back."

"And I can stop keeping an eye out for you for Rufus," Cheyenne retorted.

_Clever girl, _I thought. "What's a secret if you give it away anyway?" I switched back to their side.

"Good," she commented. "Now, I've told you two about my family. Fabian, I know you don't have much to say since they're all pretty much alive." She turned to me. "That still leaves you, Jerome."

"You want to know about my parents? Fine. They left me at this school to rot. And I'm glad they did. I was five when they left me here, but the past years of my life were nothing but torture. They abused me when they could. They barely gave me enough food to survive." I sighed. "Maybe I did rot, despite what I've told myself. I con people out of money, I blackmail people, I joined Rufus for God's sake!"

"You didn't rot, Jerome," Cheyenne comforted. "If anything, you became immune to the depression around you, as did I. Those are your ways of hiding what you're feeling. You just haven't found the right people to trust yet."

I was surprised at her words. Mara had basically said the same to me last term. "Yes I have," I countered. "I trust you two now, don't I?"

"We're all family." Fabian winked at Cheyenne. Her face grew red, though I could not tell if it was from blush or anger or even both. "And families stick together, right?"

With a glance at Cheyenne, I nodded slowly. "At least, this family does."

"Let's keep it that way," Cheyenne finished determinedly. Trudy called for us for supper. "No food fights this time, Jerome, alright?"

"If you didn't notice, I'm not the one starting the food fights any more. Mostly I'm helping you clean up."

Amber's POV

I was so glad when there were no food fights at supper. Jerome has changed, and possibly for the better. After all, he stopped me from ruining Nina's surprise.

Wait, why would Jerome Clark even care about that?

Suspicion coursed through me when I realized it. There was no real surprise; he had only been keeping me out of Fabian's room. _W.W.V.B.D.? _I asked myself. She would probably demand some answers and see if there was a threat to her little matchmaking business. _No, that's me! _I realized. I had become my role model next to Victoria.

I headed for Fabian's room after supper when I saw Jerome, Cheyenne, and him entering.

Chey's POV

"What are we supposed to do about Nina?" I asked for the billionth time. "We can't ignore her forever."

"We have to," Fabian reminded me. "If we don't, everyone can either be destroyed or join the other side. Do we really want a world of dead or evil people or one in which Nina Martin no longer exists?"

Amber burst into the room. "What about Nina not existing?" she challenged. "I thought you were in love with her, Fabian!"

"Amber! Calm down first, okay? We might tell you if you hadn't eavesdropped on us just now." I shot her a glare.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry. Seriously, what did you mean by Nina no longer existing?"

I shared a glance with Jerome and Fabian. "Should we tell her?" I mouthed. They shrugged. _Real helpful, guys, _I thought. "Amber, it's not what you think. I am her sister, and as her sister, I have almost the exact same abilities as her." I showed my cobalt necklace. "This is my version of the Eye of Horus. Sarah told me most things I needed to know about last year. During my run-in with Rufus, he said he had to get rid of the chosen one with or without her sister. And Victor warned me about what could happen when one gets too strong or weak." My little summary made me remember everything that had happened, and I cringed.

The sound of a gun going off echoed around the house. All of us started for the door instantly.

When we got upstairs, the first thing we saw was the gun. A pool of blood seeped from under Amber and Patricia's door. The scene inside made my stomach curl.

Patricia.

**Is Patricia dead or will she survive like Cheyenne? Is Amber going to become part of the new secret among Fabian, Jerome, and Cheyenne? Is Rufus somehow behind this, or is it Victor? So many questions, all of which I will answer in the next few chapters. There's only one catch for you, the readers: You must review! Either that or you will never find out what happens. Terribly sorry, but unfortunately for you, I'm not sorry enough right now not to stop writing.**

**Goodbye for now, my readers. I may or may not see you later.**


	11. House of Death

**Sorry about the cliffhanger before (not really) but you guys reviewed, and that made me happy. This chapter will be a great one, at least in my opinion. **

**I hate constantly putting disclaimers, but it's required so… I don't own HOA.**

No one's POV

The house was silent. Trudy crouched over Patricia, checking for a pulse and her breathing. When the ambulance arrived, the house mother went with her to the hospital, leaving Fabian and Cheyenne in charge.

Jerome found a note tied around the handle of the weapon. He picked it up and, because the others had gone downstairs, nodded toward Cheyenne and Nina's room. A look of horror remained on his face.

Cheyenne's POV (I can't stay in third-person for too long; I get bored)

"Jerome, you have to tell us what was on the note," I insisted. He handed me the paper without saying anything. "Okay…"

_Dearest Cheyenne,_

_My apologies for Patricia. I needed a distraction. However, I find it fair that you have some warning before my plan commences. Enjoy your petty lives while you have them._

_Zero Regret._

"Reverse the signature and who do you have?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Z.R. … R.Z. … Rufus Zeno!" Amber exclaimed. I would have been mad that she voiced his wretched name, but it was Amber, after all.

"Trixie and I were the ones most on edge, and he goes after her first!" Jerome scoffed. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I chased behind. "Jerome, wait!" I called. I stopped him at the front door. "Jerome, I know you care about Patricia. But Rufus said he only needed a distraction, which means he probably didn't shoot her anywhere fatal. You have to trust me on this." I noticed the pain in his eyes when he finally faced me again. "If you kill Rufus now, chances are we'll all have a choice to make. And we'd still have the choice if I was the one who died. Jerome, please, just listen to me and stay here."

He sighed. "Do you realize what your secret is doing to me?"

"Yes. It's making you a better person." I rolled my eyes. "Be serious about this."

"What's not serious about having a murderer hunting us?"

"Jerome," I warned in a flat tone. He simply nodded. "Good. Come back upstairs with me. We need to figure out a plan for how to stop him."

Amber was bouncing with excitement on Nina's bed. "I knew you two were an item!" she exclaimed once I entered.

I sent a glare in Fabian's direction. He held his hands up in surrendering position. "Amber, stay focused, alright? We have to save ourselves from Rufus."

She grew sullen. "What about Nina?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "Nina has to fend for herself. By that, I mean it's do or die for her." Amber still looked confused. "Do, she has to join Rufus and destroy us all. Die, well, it's pretty self-explanatory." With a nod, she understood. "Fabian, please tell me you have an idea," I continued.

"Why am I always the idea person?" he queried.

"Because I'm the one who has to keep everybody else safe," I retorted shortly. "I'm still worried about being sent to that room."

"I thought the room didn't exist," Jerome piped up. I stared at him angrily. "Calm down."

"You're too stressed already," Fabian observed. "Jerome and I can handle things here. Why don't you go with Amber to…?" He left the sentence open for her to decide.

"I know this great boutique in the mall that just started its sale!" she responded. "I would be more than happy to take you there."

I reached under my bed for something I had hidden. "No, Amber. We have to stay here." She frowned, then immediately brightened up. I pulled out the shoe box with my name scrawled on the top in neat calligraphy. "Where is it?" I muttered, fishing for the little ring box that used to belong to Mom. When I could not find it, I grew frustrated and disappointed.

"Meet me in my office," Victor ordered from outside the door.

Sliding the box under the bed once more, I walked out of the safety of my room. Of course, Fabian followed me. "Yes, Victor?" I asked.

"I know you have the key. Where is it?"

Fabian glanced between us worriedly. I met Victor's angry gaze calmly. "Who said I had the key?" I answered with another question. His scowl became more visible. "And anyway, why would I tell you where it was if I did have it?"

"Rufus is after it as much as I am. I can keep it safe."

"You can use it against the rest of us when you need to," I replied. "They gave me the key for safekeeping, didn't they? Why should I give it to _you_ when they were the ones who trusted _me_?"

"Cheyenne!" Amber shrieked before another word could pass.

I rushed into my room. Amber had a look of pure terror on her face, and Jerome was gone completely. My box lay on top of my pillow, its contents spread over my bed. _It's more distraction, _I told myself. _He couldn't find the key anyways. _I put everything back into the box and left it on my pillow for now. Amber let Fabian usher her downstairs. I followed them.

Victor was in the living room, as were Mick and Alfie. I knew something was up when I saw Nina had disappeared as well.

"Fabian, Alfie, look around for Jerome; Amber, Mick, search for Nina." I looked at Victor. "I'll find the key."

Trudy returned during our search. "Patricia is alright, but she will be hospitalized for a few days while she recovers. It was worse than what Cheyenne had, but she is conscious and up to her usual antics." There was a hint of teasing after she said 'conscious' that didn't match her expression. I knew Patricia would be more than okay. "She was asking for Jerome earlier. She also wanted me to tell you that she had the box in her desk."

My eyes widened. "Thanks Trudy!" I called over my shoulder as I raced back up the stairs. Rufus had gone after the box unsuccessfully, and he was still near the house. I had to find the key before he did. When I got to Patricia's room, I found both Nina and Rufus. And a jar of suttock sandflies.

"Ah, both sisters are finally in the same room," Rufus greeted me. "Now, give me the key."

I spied the velvet ring box that held the key. It was a small key, like the ones used for diaries, but as important as all of the world's master keys combined. Maybe more so. I made sure he did not notice my swift glance at it.

"What did you do with Jerome?" I inquired, my voice cold.

Genuine shock flickered in his blue eyes. "What happened to Clark?"

"Nothing," I responded, turning away for a moment. "What do you want from us?"

"You know exactly what I want. The Cup, the elixir, and the chosen one's power." He grinned devilishly. "Do as I say, and maybe I won't break the jar."

"Are you trying to reenact prom night?" Nina queried, stalling. "Because, if you don't remember, we got away from you then, and we'll more than likely get away from you now."

"Keep resisting," Rufus instructed, raising his hand.

"No problem," I accepted sarcastically, edging closer to the box. I knew where Jerome was now, too.

He slipped in through the window, where he had been watching us, and pulled Rufus away from us. "You wanted to kill the chosen one, and here's your chance," he reminded the psycho. "Only, it's about to backfire on you."

I grabbed the box, checked that the key was safe, and looked back up. "Jerome, c'mon!" I ordered.

Dumbfounded, Nina stood there. It was as though she was frozen in place, though she looked as if she wanted to come with us. Jerome smashed the jar against the floor and ran out of the room. I slammed the door behind us. _It is her destiny, not yours, _Sarah whispered to my ear. _Keep the prophecy alive. Keep your loved ones safe. _I nodded into the breeze that suddenly wafted around me.

"What is going on up there?" Victor bellowed from downstairs. He must have known no one should go into the girls' quarters, because all our housemates were crowded behind him at the staircase.

I sat down on the top step with a relieved yet despondent sigh. "We found Rufus and Nina," Jerome reported to the others. He glanced down at me.

Victor stormed past me. Fabian and Jerome enveloped me in a hug. "Goodbye, Nina," I murmured. Tears brimmed my eyes. "Goodbye, my dear sister."

**Nina's dead. Patricia's alive. And the story still continues. The next chapter gets even better. And I promise, no more deaths. For the time being, anyway. Review to find out what happens next!**

**Spoiler: The next to go might be Fabian. I'm just saying.**

**Bye for now, peoples. ~the real Chey**


	12. House of Emotions

**I don't Anubis.**

Chey's POV

Victor wanted to put another girl in my room, but somehow I talked him out of it. Mick finally got accepted to that California school and left two days after Nina was proclaimed dead. Rufus had disappeared, which really made me worry.

There was a gas leak Osiris House, so two of the residents had to come to Anubis. I moved into the empty bed in Fabian's room after persuading Victor a lot more. I was not about to room with Joy or the other girl, Amanda. After losing Nina on top of everyone else, the only other person that I trusted was Fabian. Jerome was slowly making his way onto my trust list, but barely.

Why does my life have to be so complicated? Everyone just needed to pity me since my family was deceased. _I still don't need their pity, _I thought when they all found out about Nina. And that included finding out she was my sister.

"Chey, you okay?" Fabian's voice cut into my thoughts.

I snapped back to reality. Fabian had his guitar out, but he was currently looking at me worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to forget sometimes, you know?" He nodded understanding and continued practicing. "Just want to forget…" I echoed to myself quietly.

He glanced at me, stopping again. "What's wrong? And if you say 'nothing,' I can tell there's something."

"Nothing, everything, I'm not sure. All I want to do is have a normal life. I can't even get that!" I toyed with the key that I had so recently added to my necklace. I wanted to protect it at all costs. "If Nina was still here, I'm sure everything would at least _seem_ normal for me."

"Normal people don't usually go into comas," he reminded me gently. "Why do you want to be normal, anyway?"

"I've always been known for my intelligence or my lack of family. I don't want to be that girl any more. It's annoying the crap out of me."

"In this house, nobody's normal. How have you _not_ noticed that yet?"

I shrugged. "Things are tough nowadays."

"Not tough enough to pay attention to your housemates. If Nina was still here, we'd still have to ignore her. If she was here, we'd still have Rufus on our tails. He has no reason to come after us as of right now."

"Fabian, stay out of this."

"I loved two girls. One of them is dead. The other is becoming more and more distant. And you really think I'm about to leave her?"

A sigh escaped me. "Of course not."

He softened. "I know it's hard to live with all this. But you're not alone. You have Amber, Jerome, me, and virtually everyone here. They all want to help you. You just keep pushing them away."

"They won't get hurt," I retorted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Play something." He handed the instrument to me. I absentmindedly strummed a few chords. "See? Minor chords, and you weren't trying. That shows a lot." He sat on the bed beside me. "Tell me," he pressed, his voice pleading.

"Why did he kill Nina? I'm the one who knew where the key was, I found out where the Cup was hidden, and yet he went after her. What I want to know is why. She didn't deserve it."

"Apparently she was weaker than you. And if you died, the secrets would die with you."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to pretend any more, Fabian. I'm pretty much acting and keeping secrets all my life. I witnessed murders, some of which actually were my family. I kept others' secrets as well as my own. I never found people I could really trust. I had to move all around the country and then across the ocean just to live someplace. Then the cycle just continued itself. I'm not strong enough to go through it again."

"Yes, you are," he comforted. "You're confident, brave, and trustworthy. That's why people went to you for secrets or advice. That's why you never complained about moving to those places, not once. And that's why you rarely show what you are feeling; you know you can handle yourself."

"What about you? You changed everything about me."

"I can't explain that, but I know it's because you know you can finally trust me. Patricia never trusted anyone except Joy, and now look where she is."

"Dating Jerome," I replied. _Though he admitted to liking someone else…_

"Exactly," he confirmed. "Jerome never trusted anyone, either, and now he has the three of us. Maybe even Amber. People change, mostly for the better."

"Stop being smart, will you?"

"I will when you will."

"Touché," I responded. "I'll miss you when I have to go home." He gave me a look that asked if what I said was true. I nodded. "I'm going back to Jersey for a few weeks. My friends want to see me, and I'll probably be moving here for good." I pulled him into a hug. "Promise you won't cheat while I'm away?" I teased, but my voice still dripped with sorrow.

He hugged me more tightly. "Your friends can visit you here, and you'll get your things after term ends," he whispered to my ear determinedly. "There's no way Victor will let you leave, and there's no way I'm about to."

I broke away before he squeezed the breath out of me. "Why do I have to stay?"

"Why do you have to argue? Don't you know to listen to what people tell you?"

We carried on like that for several minutes before I caved. "Fine, I'll stay. Only because you need me, though. Nothing else."

**Four words: I. Hate. Writer's block. Once I get rid of my block, I'll get a better chapter in for all of you. Until then, I'd better see some reviews!**


	13. House of Sacrifice

**Hopefully I'll come up with some good ideas this chapter. And one question to my readers: If you like my story so much to add it to your favorites, why don't you review? You'll get updates faster. (I know because of the emails I receive, in case you forgot or something.)**

**I own nothing.**

Chey's POV

"Caitlin!" I exclaimed in greeting, giving the brunette a hug. "I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow."

She broke out of my grip with a laugh. "Mom wanted me to come early. You know her." She rolled her eyes.

After a lot more coaxing, Victor agreed to let Caitlin stay in my room instead of her hotel _at least_ ten kilometers away. We set up her makeshift bed on my side of the room. Fabian had to help Trudy in the kitchen for the night, so we had it to ourselves until supper. We headed for the dining room when we knew everyone else was there.

"Guys, this is my friend Caitlin. Caitlin, meet Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Amanda, Amber, and Fabian." I pointed to each one in turn.

Patricia smirked. "Another American?" she sneered.

I glared at her. "Watch it, Williamson," I warned. We both broke out into laughter simultaneously. Once you got to know her, Patricia could really be your friend. "Nice one, Patricia." I turned to Caitlin. "There are pranksters in this house if you couldn't already tell," I explained. "They just know not to mess with me."

"Or at least, we haven't yet," Alfie chimed in. I knew he was joking, but I still flashed a warning glare in his direction.

Jerome, on the other hand, remained silent. _Unusual, _I thought. He caught me looking at him and turned away. I knew that behavior by now. "Caitlin, you can sit in the chair next to me," I told her. "Jerome, could I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" He stood up and followed me out. I ignored the questioning murmurs that erupted. "What's up with you today? You haven't said a word since breakfast."

"Caitlin seems nice, for an American," he stated, avoiding my question.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "One, don't talk about her unless you're joking. Two, she actually is nice as long as you never double-cross her. And three, answer me before I get the urge to give you a black eye."

"Still vicious I see," he remarked, eyes narrowed tauntingly. I matched it with a glare, harsher than my others. "Could we not talk about this now?" he asked, caving too easily.

"After supper," I agreed. We walked back to the table. Fabian gave me a curious look; I just shook my head. I saw Patricia receiving the same from Jerome. Amber wanted to know, of course, but was smart enough not to ask. Especially after we let her into the "New Sibuna" as she called it.

Caitlin knew exactly how to get it out of me. After supper, while Jerome was doing the dishes with Fabian, she wouldn't stop nagging me about it. Thankfully Jerome and Fabian finished, saving me from a lot more annoyance than it would have been. With Alfie upstairs, Jerome's room was safe to talk.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" I pressed, my impatience growing.

"Victor told me he lost track of Rufus," Jerome started. "Rufus wants revenge on all of us, and he really wants that key. We're all in trouble now that we have no clue where he is."

"That's not the only reason," I observed.

"No," he confirmed. "But I'm not about to tell you what the other is."

"I saw it before," I reminded him. "I've seen a lot in my life with all the moving. I can tell when somebody likes someone else." He looked away again. "You keep proving me right by doing that."

"You won't let me keep who I like a secret, will you?"

I shook my head. "Have you met me?"

A tiny smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I have." _No, _I realized. _He likes… _A crash interrupted my thoughts. Jerome looked up sharply, our conversation left for now. "I told you there'd be trouble!" he hissed.

I texted Amber. _Keep Cait upstairs. No questions. ~Chey_

_No worries – *Amber*_

"Rufus!" My voice sounded like a growl. "Get away from him."

"Martin, Rutter, Clark, Williamson," he listed. "Those four must go. And then you will join your bratty little friends."

"Is this what you want?" I queried rhetorically, presenting the key. When he saw it attached to my locket, his eyes went wide. "Thought so."

"Ah, but one locket alone is not enough." He held up Nina's Eye. "You must have them both. By you, of course, I mean me." His hand tightened around Fabian's neck. Fear was etched in my boyfriend's expression.

A glittering silhouette silently appeared behind Rufus. I bit back my smile once I recognized her, not wanting to blow her cover. "Give that to me, you bastard!" she commanded, knocking him over the head. _Never knew you had so much strength or hatred in you_, I thought proudly. The locket went flying; Jerome caught it. As for Fabian… he slumped onto the floor, struggling to breathe. The three of us saw indentations left by Rufus' cruel grasp. "Fabian…" she whispered, crouching over him. "Cheyenne, you can help him."

"He's already on his way to joining you," I argued. "What can I do?"

"I know." Jerome stepped forward. "Someone has to give up his life in return for Fabian's. But you have to make a sacrifice."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Me," I finished. He nodded slowly. "Jerome, why didn't you tell me that sooner!"

"Both you and Nina were here, as were Fabian and I. Now the four of us can be happy without worrying the others." He handed me the Eye of Horus. "Fabian loves you, and I love Nina. We like the other as a sister, but nothing more. That's easy to see." Nina rested her hand on his shoulder. "Save Fabian before we all regret it," he ordered determinedly.

"I take back the life that was stolen from me, and give the gods another to keep. May the spirits of both live on as one truly does." I held the Eye in one hand, the cobalt in the other, the key still around my neck. Jerome slumped to the floor next to Fabian, his eyes closed, his face pale.

Two ghosts now stood in front of me. Sarah stood over both opposite me; Nina rested her hands on my shoulders. I held the Eye over Jerome and the cobalt over Fabian as a symbol of who to join the dead. Because the Keeper of the Eye was deceased, she would take care of Jerome. Nina reached down to him. Sarah kept her focus on Fabian. I flooded my strength into both, feeling my energy drain away as time ticked by.

"Goodbye, Cheyenne," Jerome said. "I'll miss you."

I hugged him as best I could. "I'll miss you too." Then Nina engulfed me in a hug. "Promise you'll both come back to visit?"

"You still have to defeat Rufus. We wouldn't miss that for the world." Nina led Jerome away to wherever ghosts went to. I realized Rufus had disappeared again.

Sarah gave me a small smile. "Fabian is safe," she announced softly. "He will need to recover his strength, but he will come around soon." She locked gazes with me. "Thank you for carrying on the secret."

I bowed my head respectfully. "Anything to keep the prophecy alive," I whispered in response.

When she had left, there was only one other thing on my mind.

_How would I explain this to the others?_

**Was that a good chapter? I'm not sure, but I wanted to add someone else in there. Even though I did say Fabian would be next to go, I never said he would truly **_**die**_**. I do feel bad about what I did to Jerome though… after revealing he liked Chey and all…**

**Jerina has been added to the story! And whatever Chey and Fabian's couple name is… Where's Amber when you need her?**

**Please get 30 reviews for the next chapter, please! I know you're reading this.**


	14. House of Saving Heaven

**I'm back! And I'll give you a spoiler just for the heck of it: Rufus is back in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**I own Anubis. Not really!**

Chey's POV

Amber and Caitlin were there to comfort me while Fabian was still unconscious. When I woke up the next morning to find him _still _asleep, I pleaded with Sarah to show me what was wrong. Instantly, I wished I hadn't asked.

"Cheyenne, why are you here?" he queried.

I shook my head. "Never mind that," I replied. "Why are _you _here? This is the place I never want to visit, and look where I am!"

"Sorry," he began. "After you saved me, I just ended up… here." He looked around. "I thought I saw Rufus before, but I wasn't sure. Several minutes later, you showed up." Curiosity showed on his face. "What does he want from us, anyway? I know it's the key, but what good will it do if he steals it in a dream?"

"Fabian, at the house, we're all getting ready for school. You've been here all night," I explained. "Right now I'm not asleep. Sarah brought me here."

"Why'd you come?" he exclaimed. "You'd be safe right now if you didn't come after me!"

"I came because I was worried!" I retorted. "So don't give me that crap. Jerome was right; don't mess with Rufus. Even I won't!" He sharply looked away from me. "I don't love him as much as I love you," I added, my voice softer. "It's the same for him when it comes to me and Nina. Don't worry so much."

"Jerome has been known to be a player and a cheater. What makes you think he changed?"

"He's dead, for Anubis' sake! Confessing what happened all his life, then his crush on me and being in love with my sister, and then dying certainly changes a person!"

Fabian gazed at me blankly. "This room changes people," he murmured.

Once again I felt rooted to the spot. "Yes, it does," I remarked through gritted teeth. Fabian noticed the sudden change and grew worried. "Rufus is coming," I told him. "That's the only reason I'm frozen like this."

"Very good," Rufus greeted. "Only, I'm not here to make sure you're 'good.' I'm here for the key, as you know. And I knew keeping Rutter here would in turn bring you along."

"Rufus, you'll never get away with this," I responded, trying to stay calm. It worked so far.

"The only way I will truly get that key is if I trick you into giving me it. Goodbye." He left. I realized that was one of his ways to "help" me. Warning me about his next trick.

Fabian touched my locket, and I gained mobility again. "Thanks," I said. "Now, let's get back to the house before anything happens."

Fabian's POV (after school)

"What do you think he meant earlier?" I inquired. "Nothing's happened yet."

Cheyenne tensed. "I'm sure something will soon. Then again, we might wait days before he comes back." She leaned against her headboard. Caitlin was with Amber again. "As long as I never have to return to that room, I'm fine."

I walked over and sat down beside her. "No one's going to send you back there," I vowed. "At least, not with me here."

"Or us!" Nina's voice exclaimed. She and Jerome appeared out of nowhere. "We may be ghosts, but we can do anything and everything we used to."

"For instance…" Jerome pecked her on the cheek.

Chey rolled her eyes. "Get a room, you two!" she teased.

"So that's what that sounds like," Jerome remarked jokingly. He looked at me. "Mate, are you okay?"

Nina walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Come with me," she whispered. Suddenly we were in a meadow. It glowed with the colors of spring. "Here, everything is at peace. It's the heaven that humans have dreamed about for centuries. They never realized that when you know a ghost, you can visit with their company." She stared out toward a shadowy area. "But recently Rufus has brought his minions here to destroy everything." Jerome and Cheyenne appeared beside us. "You need to save it."

"How are we supposed to save a place we can't access without your help?" Chey questioned. "It's not like we can just pop in whenever we want, especially when Rufus is here."

Her sister reached toward her. The necklaces became visible instead of hidden under her collar. The meadow glowed even more brightly. "You cannot see the other ghosts, but they are here," Nina told us. "Our houses have been destroyed, as he attacked each 'village' first. Now we are all vulnerable."

Even Jerome seemed at peace. "Cheyenne, you have a destiny greater than is possible unless you have been chosen. Nina did all she could, and now she can rest with her family and the Frobisher-Smythes. We are still here to help you, but we must save our home as you must save yours."

She seemed overwhelmed by everything. I snaked my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "We'll get through this," I murmured to her ear comfortingly.

Nodding, she mumbled, "I know." She looked around. Nina and Jerome faded, as did the meadow. When we were back in our room, she buried her face in my chest. "I never wanted this," she whispered, despaired. "I never wanted to cause others trouble."

I lifted her chin to make her look at me. "You didn't cause anyone trouble," I reminded her. "They all want to help you, protect you. So do I."

"That's the problem," she cried. "Everyone who's tried ends up dead. I can't always sacrifice someone else to save them. It takes too much out of me."

"Who said you need to sacrifice anymore? That was your option: me or Jerome. He knew you wanted to save me, and he understood what had to happen. Now I'm here, still with you." I wiped the few tears that brimmed her eyes. "We'll get through this," I repeated.

That night, my words rang in my head. _We always do_, I thought. _This time is no different._

**That's the end for Chapter 14! Review and get Chapter 15 tomorrow! Don't review and wait longer. Btw, blackravens4, I'm not really counting your reviews as of right now. Seeing as how we're friends in real life, I know you'll review when you can. I will too. As for you others, you get no special exceptions like that! (Not trying to sound harsh, but… it's true.)**


	15. House of Heartbreak

**I don't own HOA.**

Chey's POV

"What do you mean you don't know? Where could he be?" Patricia yelled. I tried not to flinch, but she has an _extremely _loud voice, especially when she was right in front of me!

"Patricia!" Fabian exclaimed. "We don't know where Jerome is. He ran away. Other than that, we don't know."

Her eyes were cold and hard, but I could tell she was hurting underneath. She thought it was because of _her _that he had "run away." Besides "New Sibuna" and Caitlin, the house thought that was what happened to him. They did not know he was dead. She turned away and ran upstairs, though not before I saw tears well in her eyes. I felt bad for not telling her.

"She's in love with him, isn't she?" Caitlin assumed. I shrugged.

Jerome appeared beside us. "And who said I had to love just one girl?" he queried fiercely, staring after her.

"Now you're saying you love _three _girls?" I retorted. He glared at me and slowly shook his head. "You know not to mess with me," I warned.

"Why couldn't we tell them the truth?" Fabian sighed.

Jerome and I both glared now. "Stop asking that!" I ordered angrily. Only Jerome, Nina, and I knew the real reason. _I_ was the one who decided against telling him. "Jerome, you should leave in case someone else visits," I suggested. He nodded, then left.

"I'd better get to my hotel. My flight leaves pretty early tomorrow." Caitlin looked downcast.

"I'll come to see you and the others soon," I promised, comforting her. "Say hi to them for me, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll do exactly that." At Trudy's call, she hugged me goodbye and headed for the front door.

"And then there were two," Fabian remarked.

I nodded. "Everyone had to leave," I reminded him, even though it was more to myself. I heard Joy's signature knock on the room door and groaned inwardly. "Let her in," I muttered.

Fabian opened the door. In walked Joy. "May I talk to you alone, Fabes?" she asked, her voice _sounding _innocent and sweet.

"Consider me gone," I replied over my shoulder as I walked out.

Alfie ran up to me. "Tell Victor he can't put someone else in Jerome's place!" he begged.

Victor walked up, a scowl visible on his face. "Victor," I began politely. "Why are you replacing Jerome? He's only run away."

"Clark is known to disappear from several boarding schools," he explained evenly. "He always appears at another. His history is enough for a replacement."

I held his gaze calmly. "Jerome will come back. He said to me that Anubis House is his new home, and its residents are his new family. He would not leave his family behind. Anyway, if we find out he is somewhere else, you can replace him then. Not yet."

"He has one week to return!" Victor bellowed. He walked to his office.

"One week," Alfie echoed. "What if he doesn't show by then?"

"Didn't you hear? At the end of the week, you'll be getting a new roommate." I turned to him. "But don't worry, Alfie. Jerome will come back." _He has to, _I added silently.

After that, I eavesdropped on Joy and Fabian. There was nothing better to do.

"If you ever get tired of Cheyenne, I'll be here for you," Joy offered.

"Joy, I'm never going to date you. Nina might be dead, but she wasn't the only one I love. I'll stay with Chey no matter what." Pride coursed through me. Fabian cared about both me and my sister, quote-unquote _no matter what_.

Silence filled the room. Worried, I instantly thought of an excuse to have come back when I said I would give them time. _I need my books to explain something for Amber. _It was not my best lie, but it would work.

Joy and Fabian were on his bed, kissing. At first I thought it was only Joy, that Fabian was being loyal to me. Then I remembered him from a few weeks ago, stating that if Joy had been there, he'd have _three _girls to love. And when I noticed him kissing back, my heart stopped. Maybe he wanted to stay loyal, but it was obvious couldn't. I backed out of the room unnoticed and slumped against the wall.

"I leave for five minutes, and Joy and Fabian are snogging?" I recognized Jerome by his voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him from sad eyes. "Patricia isn't the only one who's lost her love," I murmured. Sorrow flooded the silence between us. "Jerome, I thought I could trust him. I thought that he would be the one to stay with me instead of being…"

"You don't have to finish," he comforted. "Want to visit Nina to get your mind off things?"

Nodding, I took his hand and stood up. When people said you could pass right through a ghost, they were wrong. The house vanished into the meadow I had seen yesterday. Determination overtook my depression, and I stared out at the dark patch.

"Rufus is going to pay," I hissed, clenching a fist.

Jerome grinned. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Hey, Chey," Nina greeted, jogging over to us. "If you couldn't notice, the dark spot is actually shrinking. Some of the others went there to see if they could find anything useful, and they said that the outer houses closest to us had been rebuilt somehow. Then this morning, more homes were back." She smiled. "Isn't that great? It's like having you here is helping everything already!"

"Maybe it is," I commented. I noticed the shape of an ancient castle that I hadn't seen the day before. "What's that?" I asked, pointing.

"The Guardian's Castle," Jerome explained. "Yesterday you couldn't see it because it was your first time here. Usually people find it on their second day."

I felt drawn to it. "Next time you come, we'll all go there," Nina promised. "For now, though, you'd better get back to Anubis."

Jerome brought me back. I longed to go there again and see what the Castle held, and I wanted to find out who the Guardian was. Every time I thought of or heard the word, for some reason, a rush of power surged through me.

Joy had gone back to her room; I knew by the sounds of Fabian's guitar. Angry thoughts filled my head that I quickly pushed away. He did not know what I had seen, and he did not deserve my fury… _yet_.

**Who do you think the Guardian is? What the heck does Chey have in store for Fabian? I love asking you readers questions!**

**I'm only looking for 2 reviews this time around, so the number should be 30 next time I update. One last question: Why am I being generous?**


	16. House of Anger

**Fun Fact: I started thinking about this story this morning and had a random laughing fit… Probably because of how mean I am in this very chapter! If it wasn't that, then I don't know.**

**I don't own HOA.**

Chey's POV

_Stick to your plan, Chey, _I reminded myself silently. _Once Joy breaks, both their lives will crumble. _I bit back a smile. At breakfast, I had ignored Fabian entirely. Now I had the perfect scheme for getting Joy to mess up her own plan.

"Hi," I greeted Fabian in drama.

He looked up. "I thought you were ignoring me?" I shrugged and sat down beside him. Surprise flickered in his gaze before happiness replaced it. "We still have to finish writing the script. It's time we started rehearsing everything."

"As long as no one makes me be in the show," I responded. "Crew, I'm fine with. Anything else, goodbye!"

Mr. Winkler walked in and overheard us. He nodded to me in acknowledgement. The class was filled with different scenes of romance, action, and sometimes both. Anubis and Hathor residents received their scenes to perform tomorrow. Of course, I was paired with Fabian. But that was all going according to plan. If my scheme went correctly, Joy had to see me with him both on stage and off before she snapped and blew everything. Then, confront the cheater. Hopefully it would go smoothly; otherwise I would have a lot more re-planning to do.

"Fabes, will you walk with me back to the house?" Joy asked sweetly after class.

"He's walking with me," I answered for him. "And stop calling him 'Fabes'. I know you two were close a few years back, but he's not your boyfriend." A challenge showed on her face that she quickly disguised with a fake smile. _This might be easier than I thought, _I realized.

As she walked away from us, Fabian's fingers entwined with mine. "If Nina had only realized what you did, we wouldn't have had a problem," he recalled.

"What happened?"

"She heard Joy call me that multiple times. Every time she seemed upset and a bit jealous. I wasn't dating her then, but I definitely wanted to." He sighed at the memories. "Last term was very eventful."

"I would think," I remarked. "You went on the whole quest to find the Cup of Ankh, escaped Rufus, and kept Victor from finding out until prom night."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we did," he confirmed. "So what happened with you earlier? You were silent almost the entire day."

I looked away. "I just needed to think," I lied. Well, it was actually half a truth.

Joy had stopped ahead to wait for Patricia, who was somewhere behind us. When we got close enough to the house, Fabian finally turned him back to me. I averted my gaze quickly, keeping up my charade. He lifted my chin to make me look at him. "You don't have to do this alone," he whispered. Then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

_Perfect, _I thought. It wasn't just about the plan, although it would come into play later. Joy obviously saw, because she stormed into the house. I bit back another devilish grin and followed Fabian inside. I thought I heard him sigh when he noticed Joy's huff.

"Hey," Nina greeted when I was in my room. Fabian had gone upstairs, I assumed to explain to Joy. "Ready to check out the Castle?"

I nodded excitedly. But then I remembered I had to finish writing. "Sorry, but I have to finish the play. Maybe tomorrow," I suggested.

"I can go any time, really, but I want to wait for you. Just say when." She left.

Fabian entered the room, looking rather frustrated. I wanted to just forget the plan and ask him about it now, but I never give up one of my schemes. They were always too good to throw away.

"If Joy happens to come in here, I don't mean any of the things I say," he warned me. _Yes you do_, I argued, but I kept my mouth shut. "She might, though, as she just wants to flirt."

"Was she this much of a slut before?" I asked carefully.

"Last term she disappeared, and I'd rather not remember the other years. Then I was always a geek. For some reason, now I'm somebody."

_Yeah, you're the geek who everyone wants to steal from me. And by everyone, I mean Joy and her idiotic friend Amanda. Not to mention you're a cheater who lies to his roommate! _All the words that flooded into my mind I had to ignore. As much as I wanted to voice them, I couldn't.

Of course, Joy barged in. "Fabian Rutter! I have waited four years for you to finally be my boyfriend, and now you don't want to be with me?"

Huh. I was expecting that to happen the next day, but… today was perfect nonetheless. Fabian raised his eyebrows and immediately looked at me.

"What did she say?" I queried, drawing out each word, anger creeping into my voice.

"I… She…" He did not know how to explain this to me. Joy crossed her arms over her chest. "Joy, I never meant for it to happen like that. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone for that matter, but we're just friends and always will be." He turned back to me. "And Cheyenne, I'd never cheat on you. I like you too much to hurt you like that."

I understood he wouldn't admit "love" in front of anyone else, so I let that go. What I didn't let go were the words that I had been coming up with as this played out. "No, but you wouldn't mind kissing her right in front of my face." He seemed taken aback before realization dawned on him. "I never thought Fabian Rutter, of all people, would be a cheat and a lie to his own best friend and roommate!" _Taste my own medicine, _I realized, remembering he had cheated on Nina with me. _But that was different, _I reasoned with myself.

"We're done, Fabian." Joy stomped out of the room.

"We were never even going out!" he called after her.

"We're done, too. I'd storm out of here like she did, but I really should get working on the production." I pulled out my laptop. For the next few hours, it was all peace and quiet in the room. Fabian took his guitar out and was strumming heart-heavy notes. I ignored them, too.

Mission completed. _Now if only I knew what the Castle held…_

**Aw, poor Fabian. But no one messes with me, not even in stories! They'll explore the Castle in the next chapter and figure out who the Guardian is. I'm still going easy on all of you, so let's say 3 or 4 reviews before the next chapter. I want to see the total number rise! **

**See you later!**


	17. House of Legend

**I'll update House of Artemis: House of a New Generation and Exposed soon. I started writing this chapter last night before I fell asleep, and I think it's pretty good for not having the computer to reference off my other ideas. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own HOA.**

Chey's POV

I gave the script to Mr. Winkler so he could make copies. Drama the next day was fun, as Fabian and I got to show one of my all-time favorite scenes from the play. After school, I had plans to go to the Castle with Nina and Jerome.

They were waiting for me when I arrived back at the house. I set my bag down on my bed and nodded to them. Then we headed for the Castle.

Two guards stood outside. For whatever reason, I knew they were not supposed to be there. _But how could you know that? _I wondered. Nina glanced sideways at me, nodded to the guards, and walked inside. I trailed after her.

"Only the chosen one and her sister may pass," the guard informed us, blocking Jerome from following.

We looked back at him. He shrugged. "I've got a certain geek I can prank."

As we headed into the Castle, I had an eerie feeling, as if it was confirming my suspicion that something wasn't right…

Fabian's POV

"Joy, I'm not your boyfriend and I never will be! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I knew this plan would work," she remarked. All my anger was replaced with curiosity. "Oh, my plan?" she guessed. "It was to make sure the fool Cheyenne was separated from her little guardian." She smirked. "And I don't see her anywhere. Rufus will be very happy now."

"Rufus?"

"You all were ignoring me in favor of Nina and Cheyenne. Well, guess what? With them out of the way, I'll go back to being the popular girl I used to be." She edged closer to me. "Now, don't you want to be popular with me instead of an outcast?"

Jerome appeared beside me. "Guardian…" He suddenly looked… scared? "Oh no, Fabian," he whispered, unknown to Joy. "Nina and Cheyenne!"

I immediately left, ignoring Joy's protests behind me. Jerome brought us to the Guardian's Castle and led the way inside.

"There were guards here before," he told me. "Something's definitely wrong."

We swung one of the back doors open and burst into the room. We found the girls. And Rufus.

Cheyenne was fighting with him while Nina distracted his minions. Jerome rushed over to help Nina. Chey saw me. "Fabian!" she shouted. "Get the key!" She motioned toward it, lying on the ground.

As I grabbed the key from the floor, Rufus threw her down with a sickening thud. I raced over to check on her; she was knocked out cold. My blood boiled from fury. Slipping the key around my neck, I hurled myself at Rufus and knocked him off-balance. He fell to the ground and looked up at me. I recognized the challenge on his face. After kicking him in the head a few times, I rushed back over to Chey. Jerome and Nina were with her. She gazed at the three of us weakly, her dull eyes slowly regaining their light. She sat up with the help of her sister.

"I've never seen you that mad before, Fabian," she observed.

I pulled her into a hug. "As long as you're okay."

Nina and Jerome stood up to investigate the room. Someone glittered in front of all of us. Cheyenne and Nina exchanged a glance, smiles creeping onto their faces. I knew at once she was their mother.

"Mom," Nina breathed, running over to her. They enveloped each other in a tight embrace.

Cheyenne, still recovering from her fight with Rufus, remained sitting. Her mother walked over and helped her up. "My two beautiful daughters," she greeted with pride in her voice.

Jerome walked over. "Your mother is the famous Aurora?" he asked, awestruck.

"Temporary protector of the Guardian's Castle," she confirmed. "Until we find the Guardian, I am in charge." She stared in the direction of Rufus' unmoving body. "He'll come back for revenge. He wants immortality, and he'll stop at nothing to get the key."

"What's the key for, Mom?" Cheyenne queried. I handed it back to her.

"That's a tale for another day," she replied. "For now, I have a legend to tell you." She led us back into the grand hall and walked upstairs. We followed her into a dimly-lit room. She flickered the lights, and they brightened. "This room is the one we must protect at all costs. If Rufus had found out what it held, he would've uncovered the secret of the Guardian." She turned back to us. "Cheyenne, Nina, you might want to sit down. You were both just in a vicious fight." She motioned toward a bench in the center of the room.

"The Guardian is a powerful being, ready to protect this heaven as well as Earth. He or she knows that the key must be kept safe and shares it with only the most trustworthy. This Castle was built as a home for the Guardian, should she ever return to this land." Aurora's eyes glittered, falling on Cheyenne. "If she holds the key when she returns, the protector of the Castle and her friends may witness an ability greater than any other. The legend, written and depicted in this very room, states that Heaven and Earth will be saved from the dark forces when she finally returns."

Cheyenne stood up and walked over to one of the larger paintings. I followed her over. "Fabian, these people look like…"

"Us," I finished for her, staring at the image.

Aurora nodded slowly. Her gaze was fixed on us when we faced her again. "The Guardian and her own protector have come," she announced.

Nina looked at us. "The chosen one may be a powerful being, but the Guardian is much stronger."

I glanced at Chey. She met my gaze, no emotion whatsoever shown on her face.

Chey's POV

Fabian, Nina, Jerome, and Mom stared at me. I stared back, making sure I had masked my nervousness from them. After my fight, I really did not want to hear that I was the Guardian. Something else glittered out of the corner of my eye: a new door painted lustrous gold. I turned away from my friends, walking toward it. I wanted to know why I was drawn to the Castle, and now I did. I wanted to know why I was stronger than the chosen one, and now I did. So why did I feel like this?

The door opened to a large room. I stepped through it. Everything about me changed. My uniform, which I had forgotten to change out of earlier, turned into a golden-silver dress. All my nervousness and confusion vanished, replaced by the power mentioned in the legend.

Jerome, Nina, and Fabian followed me inside. Their outfits changed, too. Mom, of course, had her own Castle attire and had no need for the change.

The cobalt locket around my neck turned into a beautiful sapphire necklace with little beads of cobalt edging each gem. Jerome and Fabian glanced between the chosen one and the Guardian, as if deciding which one they liked more. I laughed and pulled Fabian closer to me.

Sarah appeared a few meters away. "The Guardian has returned," she greeted. "I told your mother about Nina in a dream once, but never did I know that you were the Guardian, Cheyenne. Welcome back."

My family, friends, and even complete strangers appeared after her. A chorus of "Welcome back!" erupted from the throng. I beamed. Fabian slid his arm around my waist, and I forgot that I was supposed to be ignoring him.

Mom stood in front of another door. It had the tiniest lock imaginable. As I walked closer to it, the key around my neck started to glow. It floated on its own magic, slipped into the lock, and turned. Then it returned to the safety I offered.

The five of us walked inside. I held my breath when I saw what it held.

**What do you think the room holds?**

**Spoiler: Rufus isn't defeated yet. He's just temporarily unconscious.**

**I want at least 4 reviews for this chapter. If I don't get that, I will want to smack something, but not you readers because I have no clue who some of you are. But c'mon, this was a pretty great chapter, wasn't it?**


	18. House of Wishes

**I'm working on the new chapter of Exposed and should have it up sometime this week. As for HOA: House of a New Generation, I've decided to wait until this story is over, which should be soon. Thank you all for being patient with them while I've been busy with this (well, those of you who are actually reading the three of them).**

**I don't own Anubis.**

Chey's POV

There were crystals everywhere. In the center was a huge diamond with the word _Wish _faintly written inside it. I walked over to it.

"Welcome to the Wishing Room, home of immortality, invincibility, and power beyond imagination." Mom stood beside me. "According to the legend, the Guardian can grant wishes. Many people may try to make one, but she must approve of it for it to come true. Now you know why heaven is thought to be a myth; we wanted to keep all this safe."

_I wish for Jerome to be happy, _Nina thought. I nodded at her. He wanted to be with Patricia more, no matter what he said. And now it made sense that I only told them he'd run away.

"Why do I feel human again?"

"I reversed your sacrifice so that you can live," I informed him. "On Nina's wish."

He smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Jerome Clark was grateful," I joked. Then I turned to Fabian. He locked gazes with me and thought: _I wish Joy would leave us alone. _"Why?" I whispered.

"Chey, you're the one I want to be with, not her. I don't know why I did what I did, but I want to fix it." His voice held a pleading tone. I nodded slightly.

Someone's arms slipped around me, and a hand covered my mouth. Abruptly, my fear returned. "You're coming with me," a voice growled. Rufus.

Of course, he brought me back to the interrogation room. I guessed that while he had _my_ Castle under his control, he made it like that. I made a mental note to change it back if I was able to get out of here. The only thought on my mind was how he was able to move so quickly without anyone, including me, stopping him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Immortality," he answered simply. "I thought you knew that by now. And if I have the Cup, that blasted Victor won't be able to share my glory."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would you want immortality so much? Why would you risk a life for a life?"

"Everything comes at a price. For one to gain immortality, it is much like what you did to sacrifice. Only, it is a bit easier."

My heart stopped. I realized who he wanted to get rid of for himself. He wanted me to suffer, never mind the fact that I would be the one to grant it. Immortality, I learned, could be given without 'tipping the scales' and hurting others. But he was truly evil. He deserved to live in hell.

"This is the Guardian's Castle, and the Guardian would be me. Get out before I kill you once and for all." He only laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest. _Gems and crystals, moons and stars, I take back what is rightfully ours. _As Rufus' legs buckled underneath him, Fabian appeared beside me. His eyes were dark flames. "Fabian, calm down," I ordered. "I've got this."

Rufus collapsed. Fabian murmured something under his breath, and suddenly the limp body disappeared. "He's never coming back," Fabian announced.

"We still have his minions to take care of," I reminded him.

"Not a problem," he responded. "You're strong enough to handle them, and I'm here in case."

I touched my necklace. "Change this room back to the way it was," I ordered quietly. The sapphires glowed. The white interrogation room turned into a throne room. I shook my head. "It would be a throne room, wouldn't it?"

"Of course," Fabian agreed.

Nina walked in with Mom and Jerome. "You three should be getting back before you're missed. Mom and I will take care of things here." Aurora nodded her consent.

"I'll miss you both," I told them, finding myself enveloped in a tight hug.

"We'll miss you, too," Mom replied. "But you can visit any time. This is your home as well as ours."

I smiled and broke away. Fabian draped his arm over my shoulders. "You'll be fine," he whispered to my ear.

When we got back to the house, nothing looked the same. It was all destroyed.

Devastation was _everywhere_.

**I wonder who caused that much destruction. Well, as you can see, this story is not finished yet. Cheyenne, Fabian, and Jerome have to not only save Earth from Rufus' old clutches (his ghost, technically) but now they have to rescue their friends… if they can even find them. *insert evil laugh for effect***

**I'd like to see around 40 reviews for the next time I update. All you need to do is review at least 6 times!**

**And yes, someone **_**does**_** die in the next chapter.**


	19. House of Threats

**Hey everyone I'm back and really tired so if this chapter isn't one of my best, bear with me.**

**Still owning nothing…**

Chey's POV

Anubis House looked far worse than the rest of the school grounds. I stared at the rubble, biting my tongue to prevent my mouth from gaping. I knew this was my fault. _If I had just been more careful…_

Fabian interrupted my thoughts: "This wasn't because of you, Chey."

I turned my attention to him. "Prove it," I demanded. Sorrow was evident in my voice. "Prove how none of this was my fault!"

Jerome glared at us. "Can't this wait?" he shouted. "Everyone might still be alive. We should find them while we can."

For once that I can recall, he was right. Before we could say or do anything, Patricia ran up. "They let me out of the hospital to help with the destruction," she explained. "Where are the others?"

"Under some rubble," I growled. So much for grief.

"Jerome, you and Patricia can search for our housemates. I'll go with Cheyenne and see if we can find out who did this." Fabian talked to all of us but remained focused on me.

They nodded, running toward what remained of the house. I followed Fabian as he headed for the school building.

"Well, well, well, Rufus was right." Someone dressed in similar black clothes as Zeno stood in front of the main door. "The alleged Guardian and her 'protector' want to stop this."

I felt anger growing inside me at his mocking tone. Fabian glanced at me in warning. "What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Revenge and, of course, immortality," the man answered just as evenly.

My fist instinctively clenching, I unclenched it swiftly. Without a need to provoke him right now, I had to stay calm. He wanted me to get my own revenge. As their conversation went on for a minute, I didn't realize I kept cringing every time the minion said "Guardian." Even thinking about it made me wince.

"Seems somebody doesn't like what her destiny's been," he observed tauntingly.

I glanced at Fabian. He shook his head slowly. I gritted my teeth. It was way too hard not to punch this guy until… well, let's leave it at that.

"Let us pass, and maybe you'll get something later," I ordered. When he took off a disguise, I gasped at who was underneath. Caitlin's twin brother, Jayden.

"First off, welcome back, apparently. But under Rufus Zeno's orders, I am to keep you here while the preparations are being completed." Jay sneered. "Did you really think I would let you and my dumb sister get away with it? I knew all this time who you were, and I also knew what would happen when you didn't join us."

"Like I would ever join you," I retorted. My old friendship vanished from my mind. This was war.

"Hey, where did…?" Too late, Jay realized Fabian had slipped behind him.

Whispering something to his ear, Fabian watched as Jayden collapsed. "Have to love ancient magic," he remarked, shaking his head. "Let's go."

I followed him inside. The lights flickered like what you see in horror movies. I felt weaker with every step. The "preparations" couldn't be good.

**You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. One or two people may die, not including the bad guys. As I said before, I'm really tired, so this is all I'm giving you. And it seems like a good place to leave off, doesn't it?**


	20. House of Preparations

**Previous Note and new warning: **_**Hey everyone I'll put up the real chapter soon but right now I wanted to do a little author's note. First off, thank you T for being supportive of me vs. the review from "hate it". Second, I deleted that anonymous review from "hate it" because of the following reasons:**_

_**~If you don't like the story, don't review at all.**_

_**~If you don't like it, don't even read it!**_

_**And three: ~If you don't like it, especially if it's one of my stories, just leave it alone. No review, no reading, no **_**nothing**_**! ! !**_

_**So thanks to all of you for reviewing and being supportive. I'm sorry for any anger I portrayed in this note. Do not waste your reviews on this note because I will soon have the real chapter up to replace it. Special thanks again to blackravens4 (aka T).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Fabinalove33's questions: 1) I never really mentioned the others after Nina's death. 2) I'm not sure why I guess I just put that. 3) Jerome thought he loved Nina when he really loved Patricia. Nina has mixed feelings between Fabian and Jerome but is happy that they are with their girls. <strong>

**Okay so here's the real chapter: House of Preparations. You can review for it now that the actual chapter is here. I still own nothing.**

Fabian's POV

Somehow I knew that the preparations Jayden mentioned had to do with the Cup of Ankh. Why else would they be in the school? Nina, Cheyenne, and I were the only ones that knew where it was hidden. My mind was more focused on Chey. The farther we headed into the school, the weaker she seemed. Those beautiful brown eyes I grew to love became dull. To add to it all, she even looked pale. I understood there wasn't much time before Zeno's minions were done.

"If ninjas pop out of nowhere, that'd be extremely weird," Cheyenne commented.

"Why would ninjas be here?" I inquired. She shrugged and kept walking. I followed her. Something was definitely wrong.

"A life for a life, according to Rufus," one of the workers announced. "If we can redirect the Guardian's energy, maybe he'll come back to life." _Not while I'm around, _I thought angrily.

"She has her own protector, remember," another person replied. "Things won't be easy."

The voices came from Sweet's office. More voices echoed from the auditorium and several classrooms. This place was crawling with colleagues and minions. As we listened from the biology room **(A/N: what Fabian did in the show)** Cheyenne tensed more and more. With the abilities I obtained from the Castle, I could sense her weakening the more they talked.

"You're okay," I whispered, draping my arm around her.

"Not for long, probably," she muttered in response.

I recalled that Nina and Aurora said they would fight with us. That alone gave me confidence. If we had their family on our side, as well as help from the Frobisher-Smythes, we could have a chance.

"Fabian, I don't like being here," she mumbled, resting her head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "You'll get through this," I promised. "I'm not losing two girls in one month."

Everything went dark. We remained in the same spot, knowing if we moved it could be a trap. Cheyenne winced and buried her face in my neck. I tightened my grip. I tried to see around the room, but to no avail. The other lights came on in the school besides the ones above us. When my vision returned, I looked down at Chey. Her eyes were closed and her mouth partially open, as if she were asleep. I shook her back to reality.

"Fabian…" she began weakly. "I saw it… I saw what's going to happen to me."

"If you say you're going to join the rest of your family, let me stop you there. I won't let you die."

She shook her head. " 'One by one, they will fall. With them gone, she will be no more.' That's what I heard." She closed her eyes again and shuddered. Blinking, she added, "We have to stop them before it's too late."

I noted the determination that replaced her "sickness" and nodded. Jerome texted me saying he and Patricia found Amber and Alfie. Joy was still gone, but that was expected. I wondered briefly where Amanda was.

_Alf fell & wont get up – Jerome_

Cheyenne saw the text. Her eyes widened. "I didn't think they would fall literally," she exclaimed, her voice somewhat quiet.

_Just leave him someplace safe & come here – Fabian_

"We'll stop them before anyone else dies," I told her. "The legend said that your presence will either be the life or the death of people. Let's make it so that every one of us survives."

Once Jerome, Patricia, and Amber sneaked in to join us, we thought of a plan to beat the enemy. Nina and Aurora appeared out of nowhere with Sarah and her parents to help, just as I thought.

Soon enough, we were ready.

**Once again, I'm tired. Tomorrow, I promise I will update "Exposed" and get a better, longer chapter on this story. I woke up at 6 AM every day this past week, so you can imagine how exhausted I am (I haven't woken up early since school let out). R&R plz!**


	21. House of Vision

**Hey told you guys I would update! I'll get to Exposed over the weekend; the rest of my week is filled up otherwise. Thanks for being so patient.**

**I own no original HOA.**

Fabian's POV

Chey insisted she was alright when both Nina and Aurora asked. I could tell she really wasn't – one of those _feelings _that had been getting stronger. I exchanged a glance with them, knowing they heard the lie in her hoarse whisper, saw the new dullness of her gaze. And it was not just the vision that had drained her. Those henchmen were getting close, clear in her very exhausted expression.

"I'll be alright," she grumbled fiercely in my ear.

"I wasn't–"

She shook her head to cut me off. "I know."

Nimbly getting to her feet to follow the others, I followed suit. "We have a lot of time with their distraction. I need you to tell me what's wrong." My hand was like a vise on her wrist.

"Fabian, nothing's wrong. Let's just go."

Her struggle only tightened my grip. "I know something is." I rested my free hand against her cheek.

"You're wrong," she argued further, but the venom was gone from her voice. The longer my gaze bore into hers, the more she seemed to deflate. "We're not going to leave until I tell you, are we?" she sighed. Her gaze turned glassy.

It was my turn to shake my head. "I doubt they'll really–" A scream pierce the air, interrupting me. There were several male shouts before an uneasy silence fell upon the school.

"Amber," she murmured, closing her eyes. " 'One by one'."

My senses grew foggy. They seemed to extend into the farther reaches of the old building. Aurora was hiding Amber's limp body in one of the abandoned classrooms. Then she ordered the small group to continue. I slowly drew my senses back in, taking the opportunity to find all the guards posted. I "returned" to the room to find Chey amidst another vision.

Blinking her suddenly bloodshot eyes, she refocused on me. Fear was evident on her face. "We have to hurry."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the sword?" I inquired, laughter edging my voice.

"Hmm?" She followed my gaze. "Oh, er… I'm not sure. I had a vision I was holding a claymore – _this _claymore, actually – and, well, here it is."

Nodding absently, I silently reminded myself that stranger things had happened. By Chey's first-impression exterior, she could use a sword from time to time. It was one of those things that just seemed right. (Weird, but right.)

"Afraid of a little silver?" she mocked, slipping it into a sheath. "Part werewolf, perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll admit that gods, goddesses, and Guardians exist. But I find no logic for werewolves or, for Amber, vampires."

She dragged out the word, _"Sure." _With a wicked devil's grin, she seemed to get all her strength back in that one instant.

My senses were wrenched back into one of the darker hallways. _Patricia… Joy! _I closed my eyes, envisioning everything. Joy knocked out her "best mate" and then hid her unconscious body in a supply closet. When I was back in the bio room, I met Chey's worried expression with calmness. There was no way I was letting her onto my newest ability, especially with the damn prophetic warning she'd heard. _If I'm still here, so is she, _I thought determinedly.

"Visions for me and whatever _that _was for you," she remarked. Anger gave way to fear and back. I never knew someone with so many mood swings who _wasn't _bipolar. No offense to bipolar people. She blinked when I did not respond, which had come to be unlike me with all the reassurance. "Secrets and surprises."

A shadow loomed outside the door. I ducked down beside Cheyenne as she pulled the claymore slightly from its sheath. She relaxed when Jayden poked his head in and slid it back into somewhat hiding.

"What're you doing here, Jay? I thought Fabian knocked you out…?"

"Something in that weird spell made me realize what it was that I'd been doing. A plan, the original in fact, was to kill you. Then it was all modified so there were your friends to crumble around you, and some other stuff that I didn't hear. I've only been helping for… uh, I'm not gonna finish that… but I don't want to kill you. One, Cait would murder me in return. Two, if she doesn't, that guy will." He jerked his head toward me. "And three, you might not be one of my friends, but if someone would go this far to destroy an entire boarding school with murderous intentions for _one _girl, it's gotta be crazy."

"In other words, you were smart." Her hand remained on the handle of the sword but made no move to pull it back out.

I, however, still had my suspicions. "How do we know they didn't revive you with a counter-spell and you've come to trick us?"

Jayden shrugged. "You don't. Either trust me or kill me; I'm not stopping you."

"He'd never say that if he was lying," Chey remarked. She looked pointedly at me.

Sighing, I gritted my teeth. "Fine, you can help us. Jerome Clarke is patrolling on his own – the only one without a partner. Find him and help him distract all the guards in his section. And if you couldn't figure it out, 'patrol' means 'distract' in this case." I made no attempt to stop glaring at Jayden.

"Very well. Be careful, Chey. Cait is still gonna kill me no matter who destroys you."

"No one is destroying her!" I called viciously after him. The door slammed as my reply. I turned back to Chey, my expression softening. "I mean that, you know. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth and then reclosed it, thinking better. She shook her head as if to clear it (I could relate to her stress) and simply said, "C'mon. We have a score to settle."

**That's it for this chapter. Review or, like my threat (that I _will _complete if needed) in the Artemis sequel, I'm discontinuing the story. For proof that I actually will, look at **_**The Prophecy of SmokeClan **_**and you'll find it. Last chapter, easy to spot. **

**Peace!**


	22. House of Fire

**Can anyone tell me why I'm insanely (and unnaturally, if you know me personally) happy this week? Keeping this opening short: I own none of the original HOA.**

Jay's POV

Truthfully, it felt good to be back on the "Light" side again. Being cramped by "Darkness" wasn't that thrilling. I had let my revenge and jealousy get the best of me, and what resulted was horrific. Shuddering at the memory, I headed for the far hallway that still has its ceiling lights on. Once I passed a room with its lights on, they dimmed and blinked out. There was even a chilly breeze blowing in and out of the school to add to the miserable (and creepy) atmosphere.

Pain abruptly shot through my head, and I collapsed on the floor. "Seven down, two to go. And then that wretched protector…" Then I blacked out completely.

Fabian's POV

Only Nina and Aurora remained standing. The diversion worked – most of the minions had left the corridor leading to the auditorium and Sweet's office. _But at what cost? _my conscience reminded me. Even Jay had been taken and "fallen." The Frobisher-Smythes lasted longer than our other four friends, but granted, they were already dead and probably harder to exclude.

A sharp yet muffled cry rang out behind me. I spun on my heel and kneeled next to Chey, who was clutching at her chest. "Can't get closer… too weak…" she rasped, rolling onto her back. I gazed at her helplessly, thinking desperately of a way to save her. She was already going through the "redirecting" process. "They'll win… nothing we can do…" Her eyes locked on mine, and the helplessness I saw reflected snapped me to it.

"There's always something," I grumbled, determined.

Nina appeared by my side. "What do you want us to do, Fabian?"

I looked up at her and Aurora. "Break the generator they've going backstage in the auditorium. It's huge – you can't miss it – and it'll be hard to destroy with the ones who stayed there. I've a feeling they left their most reliable guards to protect the damn thing."

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse, even somewhat," Nina laughed, but it sounded hollow.

While they headed for the auditorium's back door, I lifted Chey off the floor and carried her into one of the darkened classrooms. Unfortunately, it was across the hall from Sweet's. Fortunately, the henchmen had abandoned the office several minutes before.

"You're not going to make me do this on my own, are you?" I whispered.

Her eyes flickered open, but just barely. "You're still here, which means you won't give up." She sighed, closed her eyes once more, and entwined her fingers with mine. "I won't either."

I slid my free hand over the hilt of the sword. Her hand tightened around my palm in a silent warning. Startled, I forced my hand back to my side, yet the temptation to wield the blade for her was strong. _She gets a lot stronger when she or I touch the claymore, _I realized with a jolt. "You'd better not give up, because I want lessons in sword fighting once we make it out of this."

"If," she mumbled.

Shaking my head, I repeated, "_Once_ we make it out of this."

"Too much sentimentality," she whispered. "You gotta stop trying to assure me of something inevitable. I'm gonna die. That's that."

Her words almost slurred together, concerning me further. I used my free hand to grasp the cobalt charm around her neck. When she finally reopened her eyes, a glare was plastered on her face. "Don't tell me what you are and aren't going to do. You'll make it out of here alive. The prophetic warning said that our friends will only fall, which can mean simply into unconsciousness. Only Nina and your mum are still standing, other than us. If they go, _then_ we'll have to worry about us. As for what we do until then: We'll beat these henchmen. When we're done, we'll celebrate in the Guardian's Castle, which belongs to you, Chey. You can't give up on all these people." I stared back at her calmly, willing my words to get to her now-semi-groggy brain.

"You're a nuisance sometimes, you know that?" She wearily sat up, touching her hand to her forehead. Shaking her head, she got to her feet. "Like I said, we have a score to settle. That's the only thing on my bucket list right now, so I'd better get it done."

Steadying her, I cast out my senses to check on her mother and sister. The stupid generator was broken, but the two of them were nowhere to be seen. With the fear they had been captured, I made a viselike grip on Chey's wrist to halt her.

"Something's wrong," I observed. "I'm not sure…"

"Fabian! Cheyenne! _Run!" _

The warning came too late; we were engulfed in a vortex of fire.

**Huh, I had fire in the Artemis sequel, too…? Insanely happy, new love of fire… Anyone know a good psychiatrist? ;)**

**I'm not crazy, I promise. It's just a good week. I've been on fire, too – metaphorically, of course. (Symbol! My English teacher should be proud!) Anyways, to keep this short, too: Bye!**


	23. House of Battle

**I own none of the original HOA.**

Chey's POV

I was feeling so weak, but when I felt heat lapping at my arms, I was instantly rejuvenated from adrenaline. Fabian's eyes reflected the flames, wide with fear. I took a deep breath. _You're the Guardian, _I reminded myself. _You have to protect everybody – especially the ones you love. _Stretching one hand toward the fire, I felt a sudden wind pick up, blowing the searing vortex in either direction but away from us.

"What are you doing?" Fabian yelled above the roar.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Building a house… What does it look like?"

His fear and shock were replaced with determination. "You're not doing this alone," he stated, resting his hand on my extended forearm.

Power surged through me. I groaned at the rawness of it; if we couldn't control it, the result would be chaotic. But the gale had been summoned by me, the stormy air summoned by him. The elements _had _to listen to us.

"_Ancient powers rise,_

_Waiting always for the One,_

_At last Light has come!" _

The fire sputtered as rain touched it, strengthened and whipped by the gale. I felt the power swirl around me at my instinctive call, the spell already working, daring any opponent to come nearer. The wind died down and settled into a gentle breeze around us; the storm faded into nothing but soft mist; and the fire that threatened to kill us vanished to the point where only gentle heat warmed us. Only the earth hadn't been called, but I had plans to use it very soon.

"So the Guardian can use elements like affinity-gifted vampyres," Fabian commented.

I laughed. "Amber got to you with the House of Night, didn't she?"

He shrugged, keeping his distance because of the magic that engulfed me. I let the elements shift toward him, which meant he could join me in the circle. "If we weren't in the midst of a battle, I'd be more impressed." He glanced at my newest weapon.

"Look, if we make it out of this alive, I'll teach you how to use your own." I slid my hand onto the hilt, relaxing at the carvings etched into it. When I unsheathed the claymore itself, the elemental power swarmed to it, making the blade dazzle with unearthly mystics. "Although, I have a feeling you won't have one as reliable as this."

"Amber!" Nina's voice shrieked.

Fabian seemed to leave the room mentally. I knew he was keeping something from me. Honestly! I was losing energy, not eyesight. "We're coming!" I called. "I won't let anything happen to any of them," I added under my breath. "Fabian!"

"What?"

"Tell me what _that _was and I promise I won't use you as a practice dummy."

"The Castle did it to me." He was perplexed, too. "All I know is that Joy has been doing this to our friends and that we _really _need to hurry."

I drew a line in the air with the sharp point. It shimmered, it seemed, and then winked out. "Aurora, Nina, the Frobisher-Smythes, Jayden, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome are my friends," I told the power surging around me. "Find them and keep them safe." I had the feeling I was talking to sprites, and the fey would split in order to do my bidding. Sure enough, there was less magic, but it still stayed with me, waiting, protecting.

"Aren't I your friend?"

"Shut up."

As I led him toward the auditorium, I saw what made Nina scream. The fashion-savvy blonde was glass-eyed (literally) and was listening to one of the henchmen. Others appeared behind her – all of which belonging at my side.

"Mom, Nina, get behind me!" I ordered snappishly. They raced to my protective bubble. "Alright, my pretty elements, let's see what your friend earth has in store today."

Immediately, the ground began to tremble. The leader shouted something before retreating into the main auditorium. My eyes narrowed as I focused on my poor, brainwashed friends, who had been shaken into a close-knit circle. A breeze heavy with water droplets wafted toward them, seeming to refill oxygen-deprived lungs. I still had no honest clue as to what the elements could do, but the sprites knew what they were doing, and I trusted them. Therefore I knew that they had the real control of the situation.

"I won't let you do this!"

Out of nowhere, Joy leaped between my tendrils of Light and my friends. The gentle healing power turned vicious at the assailant. My friends themselves were staring groggily at us; they realized what was going on and filed out behind me. I merely stared at Joy, who was writhing from the counterattack.

"Fabes, why are you letting her hurt me?"

Fabian glared at her. "Never call me Fabes again," he commanded, anger and my shared powers giving his voice extra strength. "I'm not letting her do anything. It has been her battle for millennia, and it has finally come to an end. My job is to make sure she wins."

"But why, Fa–" She stopped herself.

"Because he chooses Good over Bad, Light over Darkness. He chooses love." I shoved the magic forward with one flick of my hand. "Whereas you've chosen hate and jealousy and Darkness. You'll never win, Joy Mercer."

"Wait!" Mom's voice stopped me from crushing her entirely. "Perhaps we can use her."

The thought of doing anything with Joy sparked a fury inside me so strong that I lost all remnants of self-control. "No, we can't," I grumbled, focusing solely on Joy and the strength flowing around me.

Joy Mercer was the first to go. But definitely not the last.

**Foreshadowing. Review please. Bye. **


	24. Author's Note, I'm Done

**This story is not progressing much, and I no longer feel like writing it. Even if there really are people reading this, it doesn't matter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and stuck with me throughout the plot, although I'm not sure people will even read this. Even though this is not a chapter, I own none of the original. From here 'til the end of time, this story has been discontinued. Reviews will be read, comments to this author's note will be perused, but nothing more will be typed. Yes, I write formally as well as casually. It is not a crime.**

**This is now completely and utterly **_**discontinued**_**.**


End file.
